Get back to where you once belonged
by Joeli
Summary: Liebe ist stärker als der Tod. Sirius' Verschwinden in der Mysteriumsabteilung ist inakzeptabel für Severus Snape und er beschließt, die Dinge selbst in die Hand zu nehmen.
1. Chapter 1

So, meine Lieben. Es ist soweit. Hier ist wieder ein Stück "Lovelights", und zwar die Geschichte, die erklärt, warum Sirius am Ende von Band 5 nicht stirbt :)). Es gibt auch eine ganze Menge zu erfahren über Georgia, die geheimnisvolle Frau, die Severus' ohnehin wenig geruhsames Leben schon eine Weile kräftig durcheinander bringt. Ich bin hier neue Wege gegangen und zum ersten Mal in Snapes Haut geschlüpft (den Part habe ich sonst immer gerne anderen überlassen °grins°). Also: Neue Perspektive, neues Glück.

Für Reviews bin ich dankbar, auch wenn sie konstruktive Kritik enthalten.

Disclaimer: Nach wie vor gehören Severus, Remus, Sirius und Co. nicht mir, sondern J.K.Rowling. Georgia Gone gehört meiner Schwester. Meine Fantasie gehört mir.

EDIT/WARNING: Diese Geschichte erhebt keinen Anspruch auf hohe literarische Qualität. Es hat trotzdem Spaß gemacht, sie zu schreiben. Wir geben uns Mühe, dass keiner wegen katastrophaler Rechtschreibung Augenkrebs bekommt, ob sie euch gefällt oder nicht, müsst ihr selbst herausfinden ;-)

* * *

**Get back to where you once belonged**

**Kapitel 1  
**

Severus saß in der Küche von Grimmauldplatz No. 12 und wusste nicht, wie er seine Nerven beruhigen sollte. Was hätte er denn tun sollen? Im Beisein des jungen Malfoy oder dieser Umbridge irgendein Zeichen des geheimen Einverständnisses oder gar Sorge zeigen? Und sei das Zeichen noch so marginal, es wäre von einem dieser schnöseligen Todesser-Sprösslinge entdeckt worden, oder gar von dieser fetten Ministeriumskröte.

Der Hauch eines Verdachts gegen ihn hätte Dumbledores ganzen Plan zunichte gemacht. Ebenso wie all die Opfer, die bisher erbracht worden waren, vergebens gewesen wären. Er hatte keine andere Möglichkeit gehabt, als Harry zu verspotten und so zu tun, als ob er dessen Hinweise ignorierte. Und nun hatte dieses dumme Kind alles ins Wanken gebracht, seine Welt, sein Leben, einfach alles auf den Kopf gestellt. Würde Harry sterben, dann wäre das zwar ein tragischer Verlust für die Magierwelt, weil er ein Symbol der Hoffnung für alle Aufrechten war. Aber es würde Severus nicht wirklich tief treffen. Der Junge war einfach ein ignorantes Riesenrindvieh, keinen Deut besser als sein Vater. Nur Lilys wegen hatte er nun fast sein halbes Leben lang damit zugebracht, diesen Taugenichts zu beschützen.

Nein, was ihn wirklich in Panik versetzte, war die Tatsache, dass der Hausherr sich ohne zu zögern ins Ministerium begeben hatte, als er davon gehört hatte, dass Harry verschwunden war. Er hatte die Gefahren, die dort auf ihn lauerten, billigend in Kauf genommen, um seinem Patenkind beizustehen und nicht eine Sekunde an ihn, Severus, gedacht. Ein leiser Groll kochte in ihm hoch, als er an die Tatsache dachte, dass er auf Sirius' Prioritätenliste anscheinend immer noch hinter Potter stand. Es hatte seine Sympathie für den Jungen nicht unbedingt gesteigert im letzten Jahr.

Er war dort in höchster Gefahr – tatsächlich mehr von Seiten der Justiz als von der Seite der Todesser. Mit denen würde er fertig werden, da war Severus sich sicher. Aber was, wenn er dabei verletzt würde? Schwer verletzt oder gar bewusstlos? Wenn er es nicht schaffte, dort wieder zu verschwinden, bevor die Ordnungskräfte den Tumult in der Mysteriumsabteilung bemerkten. Dann würde er verhaftet, wieder eingesperrt oder gleich an Ort und Stelle exekutiert werden. Severus konnte bei dem Gedanken daran kaum noch atmen.

Es war einfach unerträglich, hier zu sitzen und nichts, aber auch gar nichts tun zu können. Er sprang auf und lief auf und ab, nahm wahllos irgendwelche Gegenstände in die Hand und versuchte zwanghaft, sie in ein nicht vorhandenes Ordnungssystem einzufügen, weil das seine Art war, im Labor wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, wenn Panik sich breit machen wollte. Und das tat sie mit stetiger Regelmäßigkeit. Seine Nerven lagen eigentlich permanent blank, seit der Dunkle Lord zurückgekehrt war. Er hatte Legilimentik und Folter über sich ergehen lassen, und nichts von seiner Doppelrolle preisgegeben. Er hatte Freunde verraten müssen, gute Leute, um seinem Führer die vermeintliche Treue zu beweisen.

Ihm wurde schlecht, wenn er an ihre Namen oder Gesichter dachte, seine Schuldgefühle waren kaum noch mit Alkohol zu betäuben. Aber es gab einen Ort auf dieser Welt, an dem er das alles hatte vergessen können. Jedenfalls bis vor ein paar Stunden. Er wusste nicht, ob er Sirius je wiedersehen würde, ob er jemals wieder Trost in seiner zärtlichen Umarmung finden würde. Am liebsten wäre er selbst mit dorthin gegangen, hätte den ganzen Plan aufgegeben und endlich öffentlich bekannt, auf wessen Seite er stand.

Aber Dumbledore hatte es ihm strikt verboten. _Egal was passiert, egal was du hörst, du wirst hier bleiben und dich nicht einmischen_, hatte er gesagt. _Du bist wichtiger als alle anderen. Wichtiger als ich, wichtiger als Sirius, sogar __wichtiger als Harry, verstehst du mich? DU bist es, der überleben muss, um jeden Preis. DU bist der, dem er ganz und gar vertrauen soll, damit du ihn erledigen kannst, wenn wir alle Horkruxe vernichtet haben. Severus, alles hängt von dir ab. Enttäusche mich nicht!_

Nein, er würde ihn nicht enttäuschen, seinen Mentor, den Mann, der ihn immer noch liebte und schätzte wie einen Sohn, obwohl er das Dunkle Mal auf dem Arm trug, obwohl er ihn bespitzelt und verraten hatte. Dumbledore hatte ihm verziehen und ihn vor Askaban bewahrt, er hatte ihm Privatunterricht gegeben und ihn in die schwierigsten und geheimsten magischen Wissenschaften eingeweiht, als er damals seinen Fehler erkannt hatte und sich am liebsten umgebracht hätte für das, was er zu verantworten hatte.

* * *

tbc 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay, ich habe es versprochen, also halte ich es auch, hier kommt schon das nächste Stück. Viele Dank an Sturmwarnung (Keks nimmt, hmmm lecker) und Little Lion für die lieben Reviews. Ich hoffe, die Stückchen, die ich aus der Story gemacht habe, sind euch nicht zu klein. Falls doch, lasst es mich wissen. Ansonsten verspreche ich, jeden Tag ein handliches Stückle zu posten.

**Disclaimer:** Siehe 1. Kapitel

Edit: Gruselfaktor ist hoffentlich zur Genüge eliminiert.

* * *

**  
2. Kapitel**

Er war zu einem Instrument seines Meisters geworden, einem Vertrauten und Verbündeten, aber Dumbledore verlangte viel von ihm. Strikten Gehorsam zum Beispiel, egal worum es ging, und egal, ob er vielleicht eine andere Meinung dazu hatte. Dumbledore hatte ihm einiges abverlangt, mehr als die meisten anderen ertragen hätten. Und auch wenn er gütig und mitleidig veranlagt war, hatte er doch keine Ahnung davon, wie sehr Severus darunter litt.

Er erzählte Dumbledore nichts davon, dass er nicht mehr schlafen konnte. Dass der Trank, den er einnahm, um seinen Geist vor Voldemorts Legilimentik zu verschließen, ihn allmählich tötete. Dass ihn nachts die Geister derer heimsuchten, die er geopfert hatte. Die bohrenden, alles erkennenden Augen des Dunklen Lords verfolgten ihn. Er fühlte sich nackt und schutzlos nachts, wenn die Alpträume ihn plagten.

Dumbledore hatte dem Irrsinnigen den Kampf angesagt, und so wenig man es diesem verschrobenen, gutmütigen Kauz auch zutraute, er konnte beinhart und kalt wie Eis sein, wenn es um die Verfolgung dieses einen Zieles ging.

„Severus", hatte er einmal gesagt, „wenn ich eins im Kampf gegen Grindelwald gelernt habe, dann das: Harte Zeiten erfordern harte Maßnahmen. Hätte ich das früher erkannt, dann könnten viele gute Leute noch leben. Manchmal muss man kleine Opfer bringen, um großen Schaden abzuwenden. Manchmal muss man auch große Opfer bringen. Aber man darf sein Ziel nicht aus den Augen verlieren, das Ganze, verstehst du? Wenn man zu sehr auf das Schicksal Einzelner Rücksicht nimmt, kann das verheerende Folgen für den Erfolg des Gesamtunternehmens haben."

Ja, Dumbledore war bereit, Opfer zu bringen. Wie viele mochten es diesmal sein? Wie viele von denen, die er heute ins Ministerium geschickt hatte, würden dort den Tod finden, wie viele würde Severus nicht wiedersehen? Die meisten würde er wahrscheinlich irgendwann vergessen, ihr Andenken in Feuerwhiskey ertränken. Es waren nette, anständige Menschen, aber kaum einer ging ihm wirklich nah.

Nur den einen durfte er nicht verlieren heute. Nicht diesen. Er war doch alles, was Severus in seinem freudlosen Leben hatte. Sein einstiger Erzfeind war im Verlauf dieses seltsamen Jahres sein Lebenselixier geworden. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig aufgerichtet, sich verzeihen gelernt, die Schuld gemeinsam getragen und dadurch um so vieles leichter gemacht. Sie waren sogar so verwegen gewesen, Pläne für die Zukunft zu schmieden, für eine Zeit des Friedens, wenn alles vorbei wäre.

Er würde es sich nie verzeihen, wenn Sirius etwas passierte in dieser Nacht. Und er würde es diesem dämlichen Potter-Sprössling nicht verzeihen, ganz bestimmt nicht. Diesem Wicht, der nur auf dem Besen zu etwas taugte und ansonsten genauso ein Idiot zu werden versprach wie sein verstorbener Vater.

Sicher, James Potter war in seinem letzten Schuljahr ein wenig erträglicher geworden, aber solange Severus zurückdenken konnte, hatte er immer zwischen ihm und jenen gestanden, für die er sich interessierte. Und sein Sohn schien diese Eigenschaft geerbt zu haben.

Dass Sirius und er nach 24 Jahren gut gepflegter Abneigung doch noch zueinander gefunden hatten, grenzte an ein Wunder. Sie schienen vom Schicksal füreinander bestimmt zu sein und hatten endlich den Mut gehabt, das einzusehen. Aus dem ursprünglichen Wunsch, einfach nur das Kriegsbeil zu begraben, war Zuneigung geworden, die sich zu inniger, leidenschaftlicher Liebe weiterentwickelt hatte.

Sie waren sich näher gekommen als je einem Menschen zuvor. Ihre Verbundenheit ging über das Maß der weltlichen Dinge hinaus. Severus hatte mit einem Male das Gefühl, eine eiskalte Hand greife nach seinem Herzen und presse es zusammen wie einen Schwamm, er war erfüllt von grauenhafter Vorahnung. Es fühlte sich auf einmal schrecklich leer in ihm an, als hätte man sein Herz entnommen und ihn zurückgelassen, verdammt dazu, ein trostloses Leben ohne Liebe weiterzuleben. Sein Verstand weigerte sich, das zu glauben. Es durfte nicht sein. Die Minuten verrannen wie Stunden, es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis sich jemand an der Tür durch das vereinbarte Klopfzeichen bemerkbar machte.

Es war Lupin. Er hatte es überlebt und schien unverletzt, auf den ersten Blick zumindest. Doch als Severus seine Augen sah, bestätigten sich seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er, doch er kannte die Antwort bereits.

„Sirius", sagte Lupin nur leise, und Severus' Knie wurden weich.

Remus wirkte irritiert, er war selbst kurz davor, zusammenzubrechen. Doch einen anderen in diesem trostlosen Zustand zu sehen, mobilisierten in ihm noch ein paar Kraftreserven, die ihm halfen, nicht nur sein eigenes Gewicht, sondern auch noch den größten Teil von Severus' mit in die Küche zu tragen. Er setzte ihn auf einen Stuhl und tat etwas für Remus völlig untypisches. Er ging zum Schrank, holte eine Flasche von Sirius' stärkstem alkoholischen Getränk und goss zwei Wassergläser voll damit. Eines reichte er Severus, das andere leerte er in großen Schlucken. Danach atmete er tief durch, überstreckte den Hals und schloss die Augen.

„Er war der beste Freund, den ich je hatte. Ich … weiß nicht, wie es weitergehen soll ... ohne ihn", sagte er. Severus wusste genau, was er meinte. Er hatte selbst keinen Schimmer, wie er jetzt weiterleben sollte. Das Leben an sich schien keinen Sinn mehr zu machen. Fast hätte er Remus vorgeschlagen, sich gemeinschaftlich die Pulsadern zu öffnen, doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass das nicht angemessen war. Erstens konnte man Werwölfe auf diese Art nicht töten und zweitens, wie gesagt, Dumbledore verlangte von ihm, dass er weiterlebte. Dass er seine Gefühle außen vorließ, keine persönlichen Bindungen einging, die ihn zu irgendwelchen dummen Handlungen verleiten könnten, die den Gesamtplan gefährdeten. Er MUSSTE weiterleben, ob er wollte oder nicht. Auch wenn es absolut keinen Sinn mehr machte.

* * *

tbc 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So, es geht weiter, wie versprochen. Lieben Dank an **MaxB88** fürs Reviewen. Ja, dieser Dumbledore ist vielleicht weniger gütig als im Original, aber nach allem, was wir in Band 5 und 6 über ihn erfahren, kann er ganz schön Druck ausüben und auch sehr fordernd sein. Man erfährt ja leider sehr wenig über die geheimen Sitzungen des Ordens und Dumbledores Pläne im Allgemeinen. Die Erklärung für den Slash gibt es an anderer Stelle im Gesamtkomplex _**Lovelights**_ – ein kleiner Vorgeschmack bei _The magic touch_

**Warning:** ein bisschen Slash

**Pairings:** SS/SB, SB/RL (SS/LM, SS/NM)

**Disclaimer:** siehe 1. Kapitel

* * *

**3. Kapitel**

„Wie ist es passiert?", fragte Severus schließlich, denn die Stille wurde unerträglich. Vielleicht würde das Reden darüber wenigstens einem von ihnen Erleichterung verschaffen. Vielleicht würden Lupins Worte den Gefühlsstau lösen, den er nicht loswurde. Ihm helfen, die Sache zu akzeptieren und schließlich die Trauer anzunehmen, der er sich noch immer verweigerte, weil ein Teil seines Gehirns sich an die Tatsache klammerte, dass er selbst ja noch am Leben war. Sie hatten sich geschworen, sich nie mehr allein zu lassen und zusammen zu sterben eines schönen Tages in ferner Zukunft. Was war jetzt mit dem Versprechen? Er hatte es doch gesagt, und Versprechen musste man halten!

„Bellatrix hat ihn erwischt, mit einem Fluch. Es war kein Todesfluch, aber … er stand vor diesem … diesem steinernen Bogen … dem mit dem Schleier, in der Abteilung für …" Remus versagte die Stimme. Er schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf.

„Er hat noch seine Witzchen gemacht und sie aufgezogen, dann hat er einen Sekundenbruchteil nicht aufgepasst … die Wucht des Treffers hat ihn durch den Bogen geschleudert, und dann war er weg. Einfach weg. Ich konnte Harry gerade noch festhalten, sonst wäre er hinterhergerannt."

Er schenkte sich nach, es war nur noch eine Pfütze in der Flasche, aber er goss sie sich mit einem verzweifelten Schwung in den Hals, um gleich darauf schwankend nach Nachschub zu suchen.

„Ich wollte ihm selbst hinterherrennen …", murmelte er undeutlich.

Severus schob ihm sein unberührtes Glas zu, doch Remus schaute ihn nur an und sagte: „Nein, das ist deiner. Trink ihn, auf Sirius. Es war sein Lieblingszeugs."

Severus starrte auf die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit, die so gut zu Remus' Augen passte. Ja, deswegen hatte Sirius das Zeug so geliebt. Wenn er schon etwas mehr davon intus gehabt hatte, hatte er es gegen das Licht gehalten und gesagt: „Schau nur, Sev, hat es nicht genau die Farbe von Remus' Augen?"

Und Severus hatte dann versucht, nicht eifersüchtig zu werden, denn er wusste, dass die Liebe zu Remus keine Konkurrenz zu dem darstellte, was sie beide verband. Remus war Sirius' ältester und bester Freund, und auch wenn die beiden gelegentlich miteinander schliefen, nahm Remus ihm damit nichts weg. Sie hatten damals eine Vereinbarung getroffen, dass Ausschließlichkeit eine Sache war, die nicht zu realisieren war, weder in seinem Leben noch in dem seines Geliebten, und sie hatten sich beide daran gehalten.

Er konnte nicht von Sirius verlangen, dass dieser sich wochen- oder monatelang in Enthaltsamkeit übte, zu lange hatte er zwangsweise darunter gelitten. Sirius war ein leidenschaftlicher, heißblütiger Mann, der depressiv wurde, wenn er zu lange einsam war.

Severus auf der anderen Seite musste, allein um den Schein zu wahren, seine bisherigen Kontakte aufrechterhalten. Er traf sich mit Lucius, wenn dieser nach ihm verlangte, und mit Narcissa, wenn sie ihn zu sehen wünschte. Keinen von beiden liebte er wirklich, nicht mehr. Aber er hatte Sex mit ihnen und gab vor, ihnen treu ergeben zu sein. Ein entwürdigendes Spiel, aber keines, das ihn vor Ekel oder schlechtem Gewissen nicht schlafen ließ.

Damit konnte er leben, es war nicht ganz und gar unerfreulich, wenn es auch keinem Vergleich standhielt mit dem, was hier in diesen Wänden des gar fürnehmen und altehrwürdigen Hauses Black passierte. Überhaupt staunte er in diesem Moment über seine seltsame Affinität zur Familie. Bellatrix, Narcissa, ihr Sohn Draco, Regulus und Sirius … mit allen war er eine mehr oder weniger innige Bindung eingegangen, doch die innigste verband ihn mit letztem, dem schwarzen Schaf der Familie. Dem weißen Magier mit dem unpassenden Nachnamen. Dem kleinen Brandloch in dem großen, uralten Wandbehang…

In den vergangenen Monaten hatte er sehr wenig Zeit mit Sirius gehabt, da ihm seine anderweitigen Verpflichtungen ständig volle Aufmerksamkeit abverlangten.

Dumbledore hatte ihm zu allem Überfluss diese unsäglichen Okklumentikstunden mit Potter aufgebrummt, so dass er das bisschen Freizeit, das ihm verblieb, auch noch mit Unterricht für seinen „Lieblingsschüler" vergeuden musste. Es war ohnehin sinnlos, der Junge war völlig resistent gegen seine Unterrichtsbemühungen, unfähig, sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Genau wie in Zaubertränken, ein totaler Versager. Schon unglaublich, wenn man bedachte, welch begnadete Tränkebrauerin seine Mutter gewesen war.

Narcissa erwartete ein Kind von Severus, eine Komplikation, die er nicht eingeplant hatte. Sie erfüllte ihn einerseits mit unbändiger Freude, war aber auch ein zusätzlicher Stressfaktor, denn Narcissa war fordernder und anhänglicher denn je. Sie verlangte ständig, ihn zu sehen, wollte, dass er sich um sie kümmerte, wenn Lucius außer Haus war, ein gefährliches Vabanquespiel, auf das er sich eingelassen hatte – einlassen musste. Narcissa in einer emotionalen Notsituation beizustehen konnte ein späterer Trumpf für ihn sein, abgesehen davon wäre es schlecht für das Kind, sein Kind, wenn sie sich unnötig aufregte. Sie war ein Nervenbündel und er hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, sie davon abzubringen, sich oder dem Kind etwas anzutun.

Doch dieses Kind war seine Hoffnung, ein Lichtblick, ein Stück von ihm, das bleiben würde. Er hatte bisher nicht viele Gelegenheiten gehabt, über Familienplanung und Nachkommen nachzudenken, dieses Kind war ein Geschenk aus heiterem Himmel gewesen, von dem er sich immer noch nicht ganz erklären konnte, wie es dazu gekommen war. Narcissa war eine fähige Hexe und sehr wohl vertraut mit den Tränken, die so etwas verhinderten. Hatte sie bewusst oder unbewusst ein Bindeglied schaffen wollen, um ihn für immer an sich zu fesseln? Es war ihm egal, er nahm es hin. Es würde sein Kind sein und er würde einen Weg finden, dieses Kind zu behalten und zu versorgen, auch wenn er Narcissa selbst nicht haben konnte. Dieses Kind war seine Zukunft. Das Kind, das er gemeinsam mit Sirius aufziehen wollte, in ihrem Nest, das so gut wie fertig war.

All die Bemühungen, das Haus in Edinburgh zu einem Heim für sich und ihn zu machen, die Schutz- und Tarnzauber, die sie darüber gelegt hatten, all das sollte nun umsonst gewesen sein? Ein Nest, in dem niemand wohnen würde … Severus konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen. Er spülte ihn mit einem großen Schluck Branntwein hinunter. Brennendheiß rann er ihm durch die Kehle, aber Severus versagte sich einen Toast oder auch nur einen Gedanken daran, dass der Eigentümer dieses Schnapses nicht wiederkommen würde.

Das hätte Akzeptanz bedeutet, und er wollte es nicht akzeptieren.

„Ich hab Dumbledore angefleht, etwas zu unternehmen", nuschelte Remus. Der Alkohol begann allmählich zu wirken und machte seine Zunge schwer und ungelenk. „Aber er sagt, es gibt keinen Weg, wir müssen es hinnehmen. Er sagt, es ist ein Wunder, dass es so wenige Verluste gab, die anderen werden es alle überleben … und dass wir uns glücklich schätzen sollen, dass Harry nichts passiert ist … und", hier nahm seine Stimme einen fast hysterischen Ton an, „dass es ein vergleichsweise _geringer__Preis_ war für das, was wir erreicht haben …"

Dann sank ihm der Kopf auf die Arme und er schluchzte hemmungslos.

„Der alte Sack hat keine Ahnung, welchen Preis _ich_ heute bezahle", kam es erstickt aus den verschlissenen Ärmeln.

Severus legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Heißer Zorn über die Worte seines Mentors kochte in ihm hoch. _Ein geringer Preis_ … er hatte gerade seine Zukunft verloren. Für Severus war es ein unendlich hoher Preis … und wofür? Warum hatte der alte Kauz dem Jungen nicht einfach schon vor Jahren reinen Wein eingeschenkt? Warum hatte er ihm nicht gesagt, dass er vermutete, der Dunkle Lord könne ihn auf dem Wege dieser mysteriösen Verbindung zwischen den beiden versuchen, ihn zu manipulieren? All dieses Gedöns um eine staubige Glaskugel, deren Inhalt eigentlich nur einen interessierte, und an dessen Wahrheitsgehalt Dumbledore selbst größte Zweifel hatte. War Sybill Trelawny nun nicht gerade berühmt für ihre seherischen Fähigkeiten, sondern mehr für ihren Hang zur Melodramatik.

Mochte Dumbledore den Preis für gering erachten – Severus war nicht bereit, ihn zu zahlen. In diesem Moment fällte er einen Entschluss. Er würde selbst durch diesen Bogen gehen und entweder dort bleiben oder mit Sirius zurückkehren.

„Remus", sagte er heiser. „Ich gehe in die Mysteriumsabteilung. Ich hole ihn zurück."

* * *

tbc 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Heute wird es ein etwas längeres Stück und diejenigen, die mehr über Georgia wissen möchten, erfahren hier ein paar interessante Details. Ich hoffe, ihr seid weiter dabei. Danke an Sturmwarnung für die lieben Reviews, Kekse, Kuchen, Gummibärchen, etc. (wird alles gerne genommen :D). Hehe, ja, ihr Liebesleben sieht etwas 'verlottert' aus. Klar, Lucius weiß von nix, Draco auch nicht. Und Narcissa weiß definitiv nicht, dass Severus sowohl mit ihrem Mann als auch mit ihrem Cousin schläft. Ich schätze, sie würde sich ins nächste Messer stürzen, wenn sie es wüsste (aber hey, ihr Liebesleben ist noch um einige Erfahrungen reicher als Severus'). Sirius fragt Severus nicht, was er mit wem treibt, das ist ihm, na ja, nicht direkt egal, aber er ist ziemlich tolerant. Wie es zu dieser Dreieckskiste zwischen Sirius, Severus und Remus kam, darüber gibt es hier ein bisschen mehr zu lesen. Ausführlicheres ist noch in Arbeit ...

Warnings, Pairings und Disclaimer: Siehe vorangegangene Kapitel

* * *

**Kapitel 4**

Remus hob den Kopf und sah ihn aus geröteten Augen ungläubig an. „Das geht nicht, ich hab's dir doch gesagt. Man kann da nicht durch und wieder zurückkommen…"

„Kennst du dich in griechischer Mythologie aus?", fragte Severus gefasst. „Orpheus hat es getan, um seine Geliebte zurückzubekommen, und wenn sie nicht so dumm gewesen wäre, dann hätte er Erfolg gehabt. Sirius ist nicht so dumm!"

„Das sind doch nur Sagen. Und der konnte Steine zum Weinen bringen. Willst du reingehen und singen? Sev, es hat keinen Sinn. Dumbledore hätte doch bestimmt ..."

„Dumbledore weiß auch nicht alles. Ich muss es versuchen, Remus. Ich _kann_ nicht mehr so weitermachen. Ich habe so lange darauf gewartet, und nun lasse ich es mir nicht einfach wieder wegnehmen, von einem … blöden Fluch und einem dummen Zufall. Es war … nicht fair, dieser Bogen … es war noch nicht seine Zeit! Er hat doch noch gar nicht richtig gelebt! Das - ist - nicht - fair!"

Er war immer lauter geworden … er fand einfach nicht die passenden Worte für das, was er ausdrücken wollte.

„Du darfst das nicht, Severus. Du weißt es!" Remus war aufgesprungen. Er hatte etwas Schwierigkeiten, sein Gegenüber zu fokussieren und musste sich am Tisch festhalten, doch er blieb ernst und intensiv. „Dumbledore hat dich doch gewarnt. _Du_ bist der, auf den es in diesem Kampf ankommt. Nur du! Du darfst dein Leben nicht …"

„Sag mir nicht, was ich darf, Lupin. Ich habe genug davon. Ich habe ein Recht auf ein eigenes Leben. Und ich habe keine Lust mehr, auf _alles_ zu verzichten. Ich war jahrelang die Marionette in diesem Spiel, aber jetzt ist Schluss. Ich muss ihn wiederhaben, verstehst du nicht? Du willst ihn doch auch zurückhaben. Mein Leben…" Er schluckte, denn er konnte sich vorstellen, wie übertrieben es sich in den Ohren eines anderen anhören musste, aber vielleicht hatte er in Lupin den einzigen Zuhörer gefunden, der es tatsächlich verstehen konnte. „Mein Leben ist sinnlos ohne ihn. Ich kann das nicht mehr alleine durchstehen. Ich _brauche_ ihn."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und legte eine zitternde Hand auf Severus'.

„Ich habe das auch gedacht … als er damals … weg war, aber glaub mir, es … es muss einfach gehen. Dumbledore hat dir doch immer gesagt, dass es … gefährlich ist, sich zu sehr an andere Menschen zu binden, das hat er doch … immer wieder … du wirst _hier_ gebraucht. Er würde dir nie erlauben ... Sirius würde es nicht wollen. Er wusste, was er riskiert, als er vorhin … ich meine, du _darfst_ nicht …"

„Lupin!" Severus' Stimme war kühl und hart geworden. „Ich habe es dir vorhin schon gesagt: Erzähl mir nicht, was ich darf und was nicht. Es ist mir egal! Wenn du meinst, mich aufhalten zu müssen, dann versuch es doch. Das Ergebnis wird sein, dass ich kostbare Zeit verliere." Seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich in Remus' goldene, und die Entschlossenheit in seiner Stimme machte dem Werwolf klar, dass es hier keinen Spielraum für Verhandlungen gab.

Er selbst wäre ja am liebsten durch diesen Bogen gegangen, wenn der Kampf nicht auf Messers Schneide gestanden und Harry dringend Hilfe gebraucht hätte. Auch er empfand sein Leben nun als unerträglich, da der einzige verbliebene Freund, den er noch gehabt hatte, auf der anderen Seite war. Der, der zu ihm gestanden hatte in seinen verzweifeltsten Stunden. Der, dessen Liebe und Loyalität er nie hätte anzweifeln dürfen. Er war immer für ihn da gewesen. Und nun musste er erneut lernen, ohne ihn zu leben. Etwas, von dem er nicht wusste, ob es ihm je wieder gelingen würde.

Sie hatten sich neu kennen lernen müssen im vergangenen Jahr. Vieles war anders geworden als früher. Sirius' Seele hatte in den Gefängnisjahren gelitten, er war nicht mehr derselbe. Seine heitere Ironie war manchmal bitterem Sarkasmus gewichen, seine depressiven Phasen waren intensiver und tiefer geworden als früher, und schwieriger zu vertreiben, aber wer wollte ihm daraus einen Vorwurf machen. Remus selbst war schließlich auch nicht mehr derselbe. Die Jahre der Trennung hatten ihn reifen und hart werden lassen, er hatte einen Weg gefunden, sein Leben zu akzeptieren, mit allen Schikanen, die es täglich für ihn bereithielt. Er hatte sich einen Panzer zugelegt, einen unsichtbaren, kaum zu durchdringenden Panzer um sein verletzbares Herz, er ließ einfach niemanden mehr so nahe an sich heran, dass er erneut einen solchen Verlust würde verschmerzen müssen wie damals.

Es hatte nichts genutzt. Er hatte versucht, mit diesem Panzer auch Sirius fernzuhalten, doch dieser hatte ihn geknackt, auf seine eigene, unnachahmliche Siriusweise. Und Remus hätte sich am liebsten selbst dafür geohrfeigt, dass er es überhaupt versucht hatte, denn für Sirius war dieser Zustand sehr schmerzhaft gewesen und hatte ihn schließlich in Severus' Arme getrieben. Remus wusste, dass es seine eigene Schuld war. Er war wieder nur die Nummer Zwei, wie schon in der Schulzeit. Damals war es James gewesen, jetzt war es Severus. Er war daran gewöhnt, Sirius zu teilen, aber es gefiel ihm nach wie vor nicht. _Wenn ich es gewesen wäre, der durch diesen Bogen gefallen wäre … niemand hätte versucht, mir zu folgen_, dachte er mit einem Anfall von Bitterkeit.

Hätte er es geschafft, die Mauer selbst einzureißen und Sirius das zu geben, das dieser so dringend gebraucht hatte, dann wäre er vielleicht in seinem Herzen einmal an erster Stelle gewesen – doch er hatte die Chance vertan. Gehofft, er könnte eine freundschaftliche Beziehung aufrechterhalten, die doch nie wirklich bestanden hatte. Tief in seinem Herzen hatte er es doch gewusst, dass die Liebe nie geendet hatte, die er für Sirius empfand, und dass sie an dem Tag enden würde, an dem man ihm das Herz mit einem silbernen Messer aus dem Leibe schnitt, aber keine Sekunde eher.

Eines hatte er in diesem Jahr begriffen, nämlich dass ein Mensch wie Sirius in seinem Leben durch nichts und niemanden zu ersetzen war. Dass er ein einzigartiger Glücksfall in seinem Leben gewesen war. Jemand, der ihn so annahm, wie er war, der sogar Gefallen daran fand, dass er nicht wie die anderen war. Einer, der die animalischen Aspekte in seinem Leben als eine schillernde Facette seiner Persönlichkeit betrachtete und nicht als eine abstoßende Widerwärtigkeit.

Dumbledore würde ihm die Hölle heißmachen, wenn er davon erführe, dass er Severus nicht aufgehalten hatte. Der freundliche alte Mann konnte sehr unangenehm sein, wenn es nicht nach seinem Plan lief. Und gerade lief nicht allzu viel nach seinem Plan. Wenn er auch nur den leisesten Hauch einer Ahnung gehabt hätte, in welcher Beziehung Severus zu Sirius gestanden hatte, dann wäre er jetzt hier und würde Severus mit einem Bindezauber aufhalten, oder ihm einen Vergessenszauber belegen, die Erinnerungen an Sirius extrahieren, irgendetwas unternehmen, um sicher zu gehen, dass Severus keine Dummheiten machte …

Aber Dumbledore wusste nichts davon. Sie hatten es wohlweislich geheim gehalten, und Remus war nur durch einen unglücklichen Zufall damit konfrontiert worden. Er hatte dicht gehalten, so wie früher auch schon. Hatte den beiden ihr privates Glück gelassen, mit blutendem Herzen, denn ihm war in diesem Augenblick klar geworden, worum er sich selbst gebracht hatte. Dass _er_ es hätte sein können, dem Sirius' ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt. Aber es war Severus, dessen Gesicht nun mit einem strahlenden Lächeln Willkommen geheißen wurde, wenn sie unter sich waren, und nicht seins.

Aber leiden tat er deswegen nicht weniger, denn sein Panzer war in sich zusammengefallen, als er begriffen hatte, dass Sirius noch immer in ihm war und es immer sein würde. Sie hatten wieder zueinander gefunden und Remus hatte sich damit zufrieden gegeben, die Nummer Zwei zu sein, es war immer noch besser, als gar nicht geliebt zu werden. Sirius' Aufmerksamkeit und Liebe war ihm denn auch gewiss, solange Severus nicht da war, und er war selten da. So dachte er doch, war sein Los nicht das schlechtere von beiden.

Auch er hatte Opfer zu bringen, auch er begab sich fast täglich in Gefahr. Dumbledore hatte ihn mit der Aufgabe betraut, sich in die Werwolf-Gemeinschaft einzuschleichen, ein überaus gefährlicher und zum Teil widerwärtiger Job. Aber wenn er nach Hause kam, war Sirius für ihn da, um ihn wieder aufzurichten. Jedenfalls bis heute.

Severus hatte sich mit wenigen, intensiven Stunden an einigen rar bemessenen Wochenenden begnügen müssen. In dieser Zeit hatte er sie in Ruhe gelassen, sich einen anderen Ort gesucht, oder die Stellung gehütet, während die beiden draußen unterwegs waren. Wohin sie gingen, wusste Remus nicht, sie hatten es nie gesagt und er war keiner, der sich durch Neugier aufdrängte. Wenn sie ihn nicht einweihen wollten, dann war das ihre Sache. Es zwickte ein wenig, aber damit konnte er leben.

An einem unglaublich schönen Abend hatten sie ihn in ihr Liebesspiel einbezogen. Er war ziemlich angesäuselt gewesen und nicht im Stande, sich dagegen zu wehren, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte. Er hatte keine Chance gehabt, seinen üblichen Hemmungen nachzugeben und sich zurückzuziehen. Sie hatten ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst verführt und zu dritt Dinge getan, von denen er heute noch träumte. Er hatte sich nie getraut, darum zu bitten, das zu wiederholen … warum nur war er so ein Idiot?

„Was ist nun? Hilfst du mir, oder willst du mir im Wege stehen? So oder so wirst du mich nicht aufhalten, aber ich könnte Hilfe gebrauchen. Ich brauche Deckung. Du kannst Dumbledore sagen, dass ich … einen Ruf erhalten habe, dass ich fort musste. Das ist glaubhaft und wird ihn daran hindern, nach mir zu suchen." Er machte eine Pause und sah Remus durchdringend an. Dieser nickte langsam. Er würde ihm den Rücken freihalten. Es war ohnehin müßig, zu versuchen, ihn mit irgendeinem Fesselungszauber zu überrumpeln. Remus war nicht mehr in der Lage zu irgendwelchen spontanen Attacken.

„Ich muss jetzt erst mal zu Georgia. Wenn jemand was über diesen Bogen weiß, dann ist sie das. Sie kennt sich aus in griechischer Mythologie und beherrscht die alten Rituale. Vielleicht kann sie mir helfen, den Rückweg zu finden. Du kennst sie doch auch, hattest du nicht auch das Gefühl, dass sehr viel mehr hinter ihrer äußeren Fassade steckt, als sie zugeben will."

**In Remus stiegen die Bilder einer Erinnerung auf, als Georgia an seiner Seite den Großen Saal betrat, zum ersten Mal gekleidet in ihren ägyptischen Umhang. Es war ein unglaublich erhebender Augenblick, er hatte das Gefühl, wahrhaftig an der Seite einer Königin zu schreiten und es erfüllte ihn mit großem Stolz, weil er nicht unerheblichen Anteil an ihrer Berufung zur Nachhilfelehrerin gehabt hatte.**

**Dann erschien ein anderes Bild, von dem einen Halloween-Fest, an dem er als Lehrer teilnehmen durfte. Als sich dieser schrecklich schöne Körper die Stufen zum Lehrertisch elegant hinaufschlängelte.**

**„Georgia? ... und Mythologie, is' ja kein Wunder, sie is' ein Teil davon", nuschelte er und wusste eigentlich selbst nicht, warum er das sagte.**

**Severus' Augen weiteten sich und er lehnte sich fast über Remus' verschränkte Arme: „Weißt du etwas, was ich nicht weiß?"**

**Lupin schüttelte träge den Kopf: „Du warst doch dabei ... zu perfekt für eine Verkleidung!"**

Doch die Antwort ging unter, denn in diesem Moment fuhr ein brennender Schmerz in Severus' linken Unterarm und er hielt ihn mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen mir der rechten Hand zu.

* * *

tbc 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Nach wie vor sind die Figuren, über die ich schreibe, nicht mein Eigentum, das Geld bekommt J.K.Rowling. seufz

**A/N:** Reviews sind toll. Ich liebe sie. Also, wer es liest und wem's gefällt, der darf das gerne kundtun. Wem's nicht gefällt, der darf mir das auch sagen, wenn's geht bitte auch, wieso. Ich beiße nicht und heule nur ganz leise beim nächsten Vollmond mit Remus im Verbotenen Wald. XD **  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 5**

„Das darf doch jetzt nicht wahr sein!", zischte Severus mit tränenden Augen. „Dieser Scheißkerl ruft mich wirklich." Er schnappte nach Luft. „Okay, du sagst Dumbledore, dass ich bei denen bin. Ich werd's kurz machen und dem Herrn sagen, dass ich noch was Wichtigeres zu tun habe. Ich hab' keine Zeit zu verlieren."

Remus blieb fast der Mund offen stehen. Er hatte Severus noch nie so über Lord Voldemort sprechen hören. Fast schien es, als wäre in ihm eine neue Macht erwacht, eine, die sich wenn nötig mit den beiden mächtigsten Zauberern der Welt gleichzeitig anlegt.

„In Ordnung, Severus. Ich sag es ihm."

Der Werwolf schluckte, denn er fühlte sich wieder wie damals in der Schule, ein Verschwörer, der Dumbledore hinterging. Außerdem war er ziemlich überzeugt davon, dass es falsch war, und dass er Severus nie wieder sehen würde.

„Leb wohl. Vielleicht kann ich ja noch was für dich tun?"

Severus lächelte wehmütig. Er hatte Remus nie mehr gemocht als in diesem Augenblick. Zärtlich strich er ihm über die stoppelige, tränenverschmierte Wange.

„Bete für uns, wenn du glaubst, dass es hilft", murmelte er, beugte sich hinab und gab ihm einen zarten Kuss auf den Mund. Remus nickte, leicht verstört über diese Empfehlung und die unerwartete Zuwendung.

„Das werde ich. Viel Glück."

Mit einem Mal überfiel Severus ein Jetzt-oder-nie-Gefühl: „Vielleicht ist dies hier die letzte Gelegenheit, dir das zu sagen, aber du sollst wissen, dass du es warst, von dem ich über zwanzig Jahre lang geträumt habe, dass dein Bild vor mir erschienen ist, wenn ich mich in langen Nächten nach Nähe gesehnt habe. Leb wohl."

Remus brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um das Gehörte in sich aufzunehmen. Es stürzte ihn in heillose Verwirrung. War es möglich, dass er sich mit seinen Minderwertigkeitsgefühlen wieder einmal selbst im Wege gestanden und sich um die beste Zeit seines Lebens gebracht hatte?

Severus eilte zum nächsten Fenster, öffnete es und verwandelte sich. Dann flog er hinaus, bis er eine völlig unbewohnte und unbeleuchtete Gegend erreicht hatte, wo er zur Landung ansetzte und weiterapparierte. Der Dunkle Lord hatte sich typischerweise wieder einen Friedhof als Versammlungsort gewählt. Er liebte die Atmosphäre dort, die Dunkelheit und Einsamkeit, die Aura von Tod und Verwesung, die diesen Orten anhaftete. Es waren schon einige gekommen, aber mindestens ein halbes Dutzend fehlte noch, wenn Severus richtig sah.

„Da kommt er ja", hörte er ein heiseres Flüstern und fragte sich, woher die anderen wussten, dass er es war, wenn noch so viele fehlten. Doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass es schwere Verluste in ihren Reihen gegeben haben musste. Er hatte Lupin nicht weiter gefragt, wie der Kampf ausgegangen war. Hatten sie die verdammte Prophezeiung endlich an sich gebracht? War der Auftrag erfüllt worden? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Er hatte irgendwas von ‚_geringer Preis für das, was wir heute erreicht haben'_ gesagt, etwas, das Severus fast nicht mehr gehört hatte, weil ihm das Blut in den Ohren gepocht hatte vor Wut und Empörung.

„So, da wir nun - _endlich_ - alle versammelt sind, erst einmal die Tatsachen: Die Mission ist gescheitert. Die Prophezeiung ist verloren und kann nicht zurückgebracht werden, es sei denn, wir bekommen Dumbledore oder Trelawny selbst in die Finger. Fünf Todesser sind dabei gefangen genommen worden, während die andere Seite - Sirius Black verloren hat." Eine gewisser zufriedener Unterton schwang in diesen Worten mit, der Severus' Puls in die Höhe trieb. Er hätte sich am liebsten auf diese Kreatur gestürzt und ihr den Hals umgedreht.

„Meine liebe Bella, dir gebührt die Anerkennung dafür", er strich mit einem seiner überlangen schneeweißen Finger über ihre Wange, dass sie erglühte und ihre Augen in einem fiebrigen Glanz zu leuchten begannen, „doch würde ich gerne hören, wie es dazu kommen konnte, dass Potter mit einer Handvoll Kindern", er sprach langsam und betonte jedes einzelne Wort, „sechs meiner besten Leute in Schach halten konnten, bis sie Verstärkung von Dumbledore bekommen haben. _Und,_ was mich noch viel mehr interessiert, wieso der Phönixorden darüber Bescheid wusste, was sich im Ministerium abspielt."

Seine glühend roten Augen wanderten von Bellatrix zu Severus. „Wie erklärst du dir das, Severus?"

Er wusste, dass er nun doch länger bleiben musste, als er vorgehabt hatte. Das ging ihm jetzt ganz und gar gegen den Strich. Jede Sekunde war kostbar. Er fiel vor dem Tyrannen auf die Knie, küsste den Saum seines Umhangs, wie das Begrüßungsritual es vorschrieb, und sah dann zu ihm auf. Innerlich verschloss er jedes Gefühl, seine Angst, seine Trauer, seine Wut und seine Ungeduld. Nichts als blanke Spiegel, die nicht einen Gedanken nach außen zeigten, präsentierte er seinem „Meister".

„Mein Herr, ich habe keine Erklärung dafür. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich vermute, dass Dumbledore weitere Wachtposten im Ministerium platziert hatte, die die Todesser haben kommen sehen und die Nachricht weitergegeben haben. Ich habe Potters Geist für Euch geöffnet, wie Ihr es befohlen hattet, ich habe meinen Teil der Aufgabe erfüllt. Er hat gesehen, was er sehen sollte und ist in die Falle gegangen, wie es geplant war. Dass er ein paar Freunde mitbringt, konnte ich nicht ahnen. In dieser Beziehung entwickelt er, wenn ich diesen Vergleich in aller Bescheidenheit ziehen darf, eine gewisse … parallele … Affinität zu Euer Lordschaft. Er schart Anhänger um sich und … bildet sie aus. Sie gehorchen und folgen ihm."

Das Gesicht Voldemorts war starr, seine Augen schienen ein wenig aus den Höhlen hervorzutreten.

„So, tut er das!", murmelte er, und Severus konnte zu seiner Überraschung eine leichte Besorgnis in dieser unangenehmen Stimme hören. Er hatte tatsächlich Schiss vor dem Bürschchen. Wer hätte das gedacht?

„Ja, mein Lord. Er hat in Hogwarts tatsächlich eine Gruppe gegründet, die sich „Dumbledores Armee" nennt, und spielt sich dort gewissermaßen zum Führer auf." Fast machte es ihm Spaß, diese völlig belanglosen Informationen auszubreiten und die Panik in dem Kerl wachsen zu spüren. Bellatrix kam ihm unverhofft zu Hilfe, da sie sich selbst offenbar einen Vorteil davon versprach.

„Diese Kinder haben agiert wie ein Mann, sie waren gut organisiert und beherrschten alle möglichen Formen von fortgeschrittener Verteidigung, Herr. Sie waren ihm zu Diensten und hörten auf sein Kommando."

„Was freilich immer noch keine befriedigende Erklärung für euer Versagen ist", fuhr Voldemort kalt dazwischen. „Ihr habt sie unterschätzt. Ihr habt das Terrain nicht sorgfältig genug nach Dumbledores Spitzeln abgesucht." Seine Stimme schwoll zornig an und bekam einen giftigen Ton.

Severus hatte keine Zeit, die Tiraden anzuhören, die Voldemort über Bellatrix und ihre unfähigen Begleiter auszuschütten gedachte, oder deren kriecherische Verteidigung. Wenn sich der Dunkle Lord erst einmal in Wut geredet hatte, konnte das Stunden so weitergehen. Vielleicht würde er Bellatrix zur Bestrafung noch ein wenig foltern, ein Anblick, auf den er nicht wirklich erpicht war. Zu sehr erinnerten ihre ausgemergelten Gesichtszüge ihn an einen anderen, den er zu sehen wünschte.

Er fiel wieder auf die Knie, beugte sich in gespielter Demut vor Voldemort und murmelte: „Mein Herr, wenn Ihr erlaubt … Ich muss zurück, mein Fehlen wird auffallen. Vielleicht kann ich erfahren, wer die Verantwortung für das heutige Misslingen unserer Mission trägt und den Schuldigen bei Gelegenheit beseitigen. Auf jeden Fall wird Dumbledore über seine künftigen Pläne sprechen, und diese Informationen sollten wir uns nicht entgehen lassen. Vielleicht entschlüpft ihm in der Euphorie über den … Erfolg, den er heute errungen hat, ein wichtiges Detail, das uns später nützen könnte."

„Du willst dich davonmachen, bevor wir geklärt haben, welche Rolle du in diesem Spiel gespielt hast", fauchte Bellatrix zornig. Offenbar war ihr klar, dass sie die ganze Ladung allein abbekommen würde, wenn er weg war. Darauf schien sie nicht erpicht zu sein.

„Ich wünsche lediglich, meinem Herrn, dem Dunklen Lord, nützlich und hilfreich zu sein, in meiner Funktion als Horchposten im Phönixorden. Ich denke, ich kann dort wichtige Informationen erhalten, die unseren zukünftigen Plänen dienen könnten", sagte er unterwürfig. Voldemort liebte es, wenn man vor ihm auf dem Bauch kroch.

Bellatrix holte Luft, um Severus erneut anzugehen, aber Voldemort gebot ihr mit einer Handbewegung Einhalt. „Du wirst mir später Rede und Antwort stehen. Ich erwarte dich, sobald euer Gespräch beendet ist, mit einem detaillierten Bericht."

„Ja, mein Gebieter", bestätigte er und küsste wieder den Saum seines Umhanges. Er wollte sich schon erheben, da spürte er, wie die Hand seines Herrn sich auf seinen Scheitel legte, nur ganz leicht, doch Severus erschauerte bis ins Mark. Lord Voldemort hatte nicht viel übrig für Körperkontakt. Wenn er so etwas tat, konnte man sich für gewöhnlich auf Schmerzen gefasst machen.

„Du hast sicher nichts dagegen, mir später noch ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten, als Ausgleich für deinen raschen Rückzug heute Abend. Es ist so langweilig ohne dich." Ein brennender Schmerz fuhr ihm durch die Kopfhaut, direkt in den Schädel. Er saugte lautstark die Luft ein, schrie aber nicht. Er war darauf vorbereitet gewesen. Voldemort liebte solche Spielchen – scheinbar freundliche Worte, kombiniert mit Peinigung.

Der Schmerz bohrte sich tief in sein Rückenmark hinunter und Severus hatte zuerst die Befürchtung, dass er ihn lähmen würde. Doch dann ließ er nach, es war nur eine Kostprobe gewesen, ein kleiner Vorgeschmack auf das, was ihn erwarten würde, wenn er später wiederkam. Er bereute seine großspurigen Worte von vorhin. Dieser Mann schaffte es, allein mit seinen Gedanken Todesqualen zu induzieren und er war allergisch gegen Aufmüpfigkeit. Besser, man führte keine losen Reden, wenn es um ihn ging, egal ob er es hören konnte oder nicht.

Als er es schaffte, die Augen wieder zu öffnen, sah er die Karikatur eines Lächelns auf diesem schrecklichen Gesicht. Oh ja, der Dunkle Lord würde ihn heute Abend noch quälen, zu seinem Vergnügen, nicht als Strafe. Severus konnte sich auf einiges gefasst machen.

„Du wirst mir beweisen, wie sehr du mich liebst, nicht wahr?", fragte Voldemort mit einem schmeichelnden Unterton, der jedoch mehr nach Hohn klang, als nach irgendetwas anderem.

Dieser Blödmann hatte keine Ahnung, was Liebe war. Er hatte sie nie empfunden, sein Halbwissen darüber hatte er aus Muggel-Liedern, die unentwegt darauf bestanden, dass Liebe wehtun würde. Er glaubte tatsächlich, das freiwillige Erdulden seiner Folterungen wäre ein Liebesbeweis. Severus senkte ergeben den Kopf. In seinem Herzen tobte eine Mischung aus Wut und Mitleid. Er verachtete Voldemort für seine Beschränktheit, über etwas zu spotten, von dem er nichts wusste und seine Unfähigkeit, Liebe zu empfinden. Gleichzeitig rührte sich tatsächlich so etwas wie Mitleid in ihm für diese armselige Kreatur, die niemals erleben würde, wie wunderbar und erhebend es war, von jemandem geliebt zu werden oder selbst Liebe zu schenken.

„Du kannst jetzt gehen", hörte er die kalte, unnatürlich hohe Stimme dieses Ungeheuers.

Vorsichtig stand er auf und prüfte erst einmal, ob sein Kreuz ihn tragen würde. Die letzten Wellen des verklingenden Schmerzes jagten ihm noch eine Gänsehaut über den Körper. Er senkte demütig den Kopf und ging dann mit ein paar behutsamen Schritten aus dem Kreis der Todesser davon, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Fast fürchtete er, weitere Cruciatus-Flüche in den gepeinigten Rücken gejagt zu bekommen, aber er hatte Glück. Voldemort hatte sich wieder Bellatrix zugewandt und er konnte die Angst in ihrer schrillen Stimme hören, als sie versuchte, sich zu rechtfertigen. Vielleicht hatte er Glück und sein Gebieter tobte seine schlechte Laune tatsächlich an Bella aus, dann würde es nachher nicht so schlimm werden …

Mehr Sorgen machte ihm der ausführliche Bericht, den er abzuliefern hatte. Er würde improvisieren müssen. Sich ein fiktives Gespräch aus den Fingern saugen, immer in Gefahr, dass möglicherweise noch ein anderer Spion in den eigenen Reihen lauerte, der seine Aussagen ad absurdum führte. Verdammter Mist, er hatte nicht gedacht, dass er so wenig Zeit haben würde...

* * *

tbc 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Gestern hab ich es leider nicht mehr geschafft, aber dafür bekommt ihr heute wieder ein längeres Stück. Vielen Dank an Marlice für die ermutigenden Worte :-). Die Story ist eine Zusammenarbeit meiner Schwester AriadneT und mir. Die fett formatierten Textstellen sind von ihr, die normal formatierten von mir. Das ist keine Wertung der Wichtigkeit.

**Warning: **immer noch ein bisschen Slash

**Disclaimer: **Immer noch nix mir, die Kohle geht an Mrs. Rowling

* * *

**Kapitel 6**

Er musste sofort zu Georgia. Hoffentlich wusste sie etwas. Wenn nicht, sah er alt aus. Dann blieb ihm nur noch, sich auf sein eigenes Geschick zu verlassen, seine Intuition und seine Überzeugungskraft. Er apparierte direkt vor die Ländereien und begab sich ins Schloss. Das Zimmer, das sie bewohnte, lag im fünften Stock, in der Nähe des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraumes. Er sprang die Treppen hinauf, so schnell wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr.

Hoffentlich war sie wach, es war schon spät. Er wollte sie ungern aus dem Schlaf reißen, wenn er sie für dieses Irrsinns-Projekt gewinnen wollte, bei dem sie auch noch geheime Informationen preisgeben musste.

**Severus hatte gerade den ersten Treppenabsatz erreicht, als er aus dem Dunkel von der anderen Seite der Eingangshalle Georgias Stimme seinen Namen rufen hörte. Er hielt kurz inne und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. In der Mitte der Halle kamen sie zum Stehen und hielten sich gegenseitig an den Armen.**

**"Wo warst du?" - "Wo wolltest du hin?", fragten sie gleichzeitig.**

**"In deinem Kerker, ich habe auf dich gewartet!" - "Zu deinen Räumen, ich wollte dich etwas fragen!", waren die parallelen Antworten. Es war doch wirklich unglaublich.**

**"Wo sind die Kinder? Was ist passiert?", fragte sie weiter, ohne Luft zu holen.**

**Noch bevor er antworten konnte, löste sie eine Hand von seinem Arm und fuhr über eine Seite seines Gesichtes.**

**"Du siehst besorgt aus! Ist etwas mit ... Sirius geschehen?", flüsterte sie zögerlich.**

**Er begriff, dass sie bei dieser Düsternis und mit den dunklen Gläsern nichts mehr sehen konnte. Ihre Fingerspitzen lagen noch auf seinen Lippen, als er erstaunt zurückfragte: "Woher weißt du das?"**

**"Ich habe gespürt, dass jemandem etwas Schlimmes widerfahren ist. Du bist hier und vergehst vor Sorge, da bleibt nicht viel Auswahl."**

**Er senkte den Kopf, dass sich ihre Stirnen fast berührten und seufzte schwer.**

**"Wie kann ich dir helfen?", fragte sie ihn besorgt.**

Diese Frau war einfach unfassbar. Er nahm sich vor, ihr irgendwann zu sagen, dass er sie achtete, dass er sie bewunderte, dass er sie … liebte? Irgendwie schon, ja. Anders, aber auch das war Liebe. Sie lächelte ein bisschen wehmütig.

„Es gab heute einen Kampf im Ministerium. In einem Raum, in dem ein steinerner Bogen steht. Sirius wurde von einem Fluch getroffen und ist durch den Bogen gefallen. Er ist … fort. Ich möchte wissen, was du über diesen … Bogen weißt. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, dort hineinzugehen und wieder herauszukommen? Kann ich ihn zurückholen? Er bedeutet mir sehr viel."

Sie lächelte wieder dieses kryptische, leicht traurige Lächeln. „Ich weiß. Du liebst ihn. Schon lange. Und du kannst es nicht ertragen, ihn nie wieder zu sehen."

Sie war tatsächlich eine begnadete Empathin. Sie konnte jedes einzelne seiner Gefühle spüren. Sie wusste von dem Tag, als es angefangen hatte, Bescheid über seine Gefühle für Sirius.

„Wenn ich dir sage, dass du dir keine Sorgen zu machen brauchst … dass es ihm gut geht, wo er jetzt ist, würde dir das helfen?"

Er dachte eine Weile nach. „Ich würde mich weiter Tag und Nacht nach ihm sehnen. Nein, es würde mir nicht helfen", gab er schließlich zu. Er wusste, dass er im Moment äußerst egoistisch war. Er gefährdete alles. Sein Leben, das Projekt, die Zukunft der Menschheit, irgendwie. Es war ihm egal. Er hatte auf einmal das Gefühl, niemandem etwas schuldig zu sein außer sich selbst. Er hatte mehr durchgemacht als alle anderen, mehr gelitten, mehr Angst und Entbehrungen ertragen, außer vielleicht dem einen, den er wiederhaben wollte.

„Ist dieses Tor ein Weg ins Jenseits?", fragte er gerade heraus. Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Wenn man es so nennen möchte?", sagte sie schließlich. „Ich nenne es die Anderwelt. Es ist der Ort, den manche Menschen nach ihrem Tod besuchen dürfen. Manche gelangen in ihren Träumen dorthin, aber immer nur für kurze Zeit. Nicht alle haben das Glück, dorthin zu gelangen. Willst du ihm das wirklich wegnehmen?"

Diese Frage kam wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Er war darauf nicht vorbereitet. Nahm er Sirius etwas weg, wenn er ihn zurückholte? Wenn es der Ort war, den sie gemeinsam in ihren Träumen besucht hatten, dann war es das Paradies. Hatte er das Recht, ihn von dort wegzuholen? Hatte er das Recht, dort hineinzugehen und einfach dazubleiben? Ihr Gesicht, das so verschlossen wirkte, weil sie ihre Augen nie zeigte, schien wieder einen stillen Schmerz mit einem Lächeln zu kaschieren.

„Du wirst Schwierigkeiten haben, ihn mitzunehmen. Er wird nicht mit dir mitkommen wollen. Zwing ihn nicht, diesen Ort zu verlassen."

Nun endlich brach ein Damm und die viel zu lange zurückgehaltenen Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg. Wie sollte er weiterleben ohne Hoffnung?

„Da ist immer noch dein Kind", sagte sie leise. Sie hatte seine Gedanken gelesen. Und sie hatte auch das mit dem Kind erfahren, auf die ihr eigenen, mysteriösen Wege.

„Ja, aber es sollte _unser_ Kind werden, verstehst du? Meins und seins. Wir wollten es zusammen großziehen. Es war unser Traum. Unser Konzept für ein Leben nach dem Krieg."

Ihm fiel auf, dass Lucius bei dem Treffen gefehlt hatte. Er war wohl bei dem missglückten Versuch, die Prophezeiung zu stehlen, verhaftet worden. Narcissa würde außer sich sein. Er würde noch eine Menge zu tun haben heute Nacht.

„Dein Kopf ist voller wirrer Gedanken", sagte sie langsam mit ihrer tiefen Stimme.

Sie verwirrte ihn. Er hatte doch eben noch einen Plan gehabt, ein Konzept. Er wollte etwas tun, nicht mit ihr diskutieren.

„Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, dort hineinzugehen und wieder herauszukommen? Was ist an dieser Orpheus-Sache dran?"

„Nun, das ist ein sehr gutes Stichwort", sagte sie sanft. „Es gibt einen historischen Beleg dafür, dass es möglich ist, hineinzugehen und auch wieder herauszukommen. Orpheus hat es geschafft. Er hat die Wächter, die Bewohner und die Schicksalsgötter mit seinem Gesang bezaubert, er hat sein Anliegen vorgebracht und beinahe hätte er es geschafft. Die Bedingung war, dass Eurydike freiwillig mit ihm wieder zurückwollen musste. Nicht weil er es wollte, sondern weil sie es wollte.

Die Bedingung war, dass ihre Liebe zu ihm stärker war als der Wunsch, an diesem Ort zu bleiben. Und ihre Liebe war stark. Sie ist mit ihm gegangen, einen guten Teil des Weges. Doch dann wollte sie noch einen letzten Blick zurück auf diesen Ort werfen, und das war das Ende der Geschichte. Sie konnte sich nicht von dort losreißen, sie ließ ihn stehen und ging zurück. Er wäre fast gestorben daran. Die Geschichte wurde später etwas verfremdet, ein typischer Hang mancher Dichter, ihrer Zuhörerschaft das Gruseln beizubringen. Denkst du, dass eure Liebe stark genug ist? Denkst du, dass du selbst es schaffen wirst, zurückzukehren, wenn du diesen Ort erst einmal gesehen hast?"

Severus war verzweifelt. Wieder eine Frage, auf die er nicht zu antworten wusste. Seine Liebe war stark genug. Und wenn Sirius nicht bereit war, mit ihm hinauszukommen, würde er lieber dort bleiben wollen, als allein zurückzukehren. Würde er alles im Stich lassen, alles seinem egoistischen Wunsch nach der Nähe seines Geliebten unterordnen? Er war nie der Mensch gewesen, der etwas für sich gefordert hatte. Immer hatte er sich als Spielball der Mächtigen benutzen lassen. Immer auf der Suche nach ein bisschen Anerkennung, ein bisschen Zuneigung, er hatte sich verrenkt und verbogen, um irgendwo dazuzugehören. Doch nie hatte er gewagt, etwas einzufordern. Er fühlte sich schwach und verwirrt. Hatte er ein Recht dazu, das Vertrauen, das Dumbledore in ihn gesetzt hatte, zu enttäuschen? Hatte er sich das Recht auf ein wenig Egoismus nicht verdient in den letzten Jahren?

„Ich muss es wenigstens versuchen", sagte er schließlich mit brüchiger Stimme. „Wenn er nicht mit mir kommen will, werde ich es akzeptieren. Ich werde zurückkommen und meine Pflicht erfüllen."

„Das ist lobenswert", sagte sie ruhig. „Aber du musst wissen, dass es dich sehr viel kosten könnte, dort hineinzugehen. Es ist Lebenden normalerweise nicht gestattet. Sie werden einen Preis von dir fordern für dein Eindringen und für das, was du von ihnen verlangst. Wie weit bist du bereit zu gehen? Was würdest du opfern, um ihn wiederzubekommen?"

„Warum tust du das?", fragte er verzweifelt. „Du … bringst mich ganz durcheinander. Eben noch hatte ich Mut für zwei und Entschlossenheit und Kraft. Mit deinen Fragen hilfst du mir nicht. Es verwirrt mich nur."

„Das sind die Fragen, die du dort erwarten kannst. Es wäre gut, wenn du eine Antwort hättest, die stichhaltig ist, mit denen kannst du so nicht reden wie hier mit mir. Prüfungen werden dich erwarten, auf die du möglicherweise schlecht oder gar nicht vorbereitet bist. Es kommt sehr viel auf Mut und Entschlossenheit an, aber auch auf Liebe, Verantwortung, Treue und die Bereitschaft, loszulassen wenn es sein muss. Wenn du nicht bereit bist, Sirius loszulassen, wirst du dafür etwas anderes hergeben müssen, etwas, das dir fast genauso wichtig ist. So sind die Regeln. Und du solltest dich nicht zu lange dort aufhalten, weil du jede Minute da drinnen mit einer Erinnerung bezahlen musst."

Sie sah, wie das letzte Bisschen Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich und hob beschwichtigend die Hand.

„Die Zeit verrinnt dort anders als hier, sie wird beim Durchschreiten des Bogens … gebogen. Was dort drinnen eine Minute ist, mag dir wie eine Stunde erscheinen, ich kann es nicht genau sagen. Aber ich kann dir versichern, dass dir so oder so nicht viel Zeit bleibt, denn schließlich hast du heute Nacht wohl noch ein paar Termine."

Er sah sie an und wusste einfach nicht, was er von ihr halten sollte. Manchmal war sie einfach unerträglich in ihrer Logik, abgesehen davon, dass es nicht gerade angenehm war, dass sie seine Gedanken las, während er von ihrer dunklen Brille abgehalten wurde, dasselbe bei ihr zu tun.

„Du solltest es jetzt gleich tun, denn wenn er sich erst mal dort eingelebt hat, wirst du ihn nicht mehr überzeugen können. Auch ihn kostet der Aufenthalt dort seine Erinnerungen. In ein paar Tagen wird er von seinem Leben nichts mehr wissen. Seine Seele wird gereinigt werden von all dem, was ihm widerfahren ist, den üblen Dingen, die er hat erleben müssen, aber auch den schönen. Wenn er lange genug dort verweilt hat, wird er sich an gar nichts mehr erinnern, dann mag es sein, dass er einen neuen Körper bekommt und ein neues Leben beginnen kann."

Severus schluckte. Er hasste es, zu improvisieren. Er hasste es, unter Zeitdruck zu stehen. Er hasste es, Fragen gestellt zu bekommen, auf die er keine Antwort wusste und Prüfungen entgegenzusehen, auf die er nicht vorbereitet war. Er fühlte sich auf einmal sehr klein und überhaupt nicht mehr mutig. Wie elf Jahre und in einem Zug voller Fremder, der ihn an einen Ort brachte, den er nicht kannte, weg von daheim. Er spürte, wie Panik aufsteigen wollte, doch dann sah er dieses hübsche Gesicht vor sich, das ihn fröhlich anfunkelte. „Komm rein, hier ist noch jede Menge Platz." Ein abschätzend musternder Blick aus diesen dunklen Augen und ein feines Lächeln auf den Lippen, die aussahen, als seien sie nur zu einem einzigen Zweck erschaffen worden. Komisch, er hatte damals schon dasselbe gedacht. Es hatte ihn verwirrt, dass ein Junge solche Gedanken in ihm hervorrief. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er nie das Bedürfnis gespürt, jemanden zu küssen. Gut, seine Mutter vielleicht, aber sonst niemanden. Und da saß er ihm gegenüber, dieser Knabe mit dem Engelsgesicht, und er sah auf seinen Mund und wünschte sich, ihn zu küssen, so heftig, dass er errötete, weil er dachte, der andere müsse seine Gedanken einfach gehört haben, so laut hallten sie durch seinen Kopf.

Das Gesicht hatte nicht mehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit einem Engel, aber diese Lippen waren dieselben, und sie versprachen nicht mehr, als sie hielten. Georgia beobachtete ihn aufmerksam und bemerkte nun: „Es gibt noch etwas, das du wissen solltest. Wenn es vor allem dein körperliches Verlangen ist, was dich zu diesem Schritt treibt, dann sei dir gewahr, dass Körper sich dort verändern können. Falls du ihn suchen musst, solltest du nicht nach den äußeren Merkmalen Ausschau halten, die du kennst – sie könnten dich in die Irre führen und scheitern lassen."

„Na bravo. Du machst mir wirklich Mut!", knurrte er unwirsch.

Sie lächelte wieder dieses kryptische Lächeln und sagte: „Vielleicht erinnerst du dich in deiner nächsten Unterrichtsstunde daran, dass es hilfreicher ist, ermutigt zu werden, als mit all den möglichen Fehlerquellen konfrontiert zu werden. Trotzdem sage ich das nicht, um dich abzuschrecken, sondern um dir beizustehen. Die Aufgabe ist schwierig, aber du kannst es schaffen, ich weiß, dass eure Gefühle füreinander sehr stark sind. Mir wäre es lieber, du würdest nicht scheitern. Du bedeutest mir viel, Severus. Mehr als du annimmst. Wenn du möchtest, werde ich dich begleiten und versuchen, dir den Rückweg offen zu halten, egal ob du ihn findest oder nicht."

Das war weitaus mehr, als Severus erwartet oder gar erhofft hatte. Ein dankbares Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Ja, das möchte ich sehr gerne. Ich danke dir von ganzem Herzen."

„Danke mir, wenn du heil da wieder heraus bist. Und noch eines: Wenn es Erinnerungen gibt, die du auf keinen Fall verlieren darfst, dann solltest du sie hier lassen. Das kann unter Umständen dein Leben retten, auf die eine oder andere Weise."

Er nickte. Natürlich! Dumbledores Denkarium stand noch in seinem Büro. Er musste einige von den wirklich essentiellen Dingen hierlassen, sonst war sein Leben verwirkt, selbst wenn er dort wieder herauskam. Sollte eine der Erinnerungen, die für seinen Auftrag wichtig waren, verloren gehen, wäre das fatal.

* * *

tbc 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hallo, liebe Leser/innen, es geht weiter. Ich möchte hier noch mal kurz (für alle, die die Bio nicht gelesen haben) erwähnen, dass diese Geschichte, so wie die anderen aus der **Lovelights**-Serie, in Zusammenarbeit mit meiner Schwester **AriadneT** entstanden sind. Die Textstellen, die von ihr sind, haben wir in den anderen Geschichten fett formatiert und so soll es auch weitergehen. Ich habe in dieser Ff bisher drauf verzichtet, weil es noch nicht viel war, aber es wird nach und nach mehr, also werde ich ab hier damit beginnen. Also, Formatierung fett hat hier nichts mit Betonung oder Wichtigkeit zu tun. Danke schön an Sturmwarnung - Kuchen ist sehr willkommen ;-) - für das nette Review. Wer was von dem Kuchen abhaben will, soll bitte auch ein Review hinterlassen, sonst esse ich ihn alleine (und ihr seid schuld, wenn mir meine Hosen hinterher nicht mehr passen :P) Aber nu geht's auf in die Mysteriumsabteilung!

**Disclaimer:** Severus, Sirius, Remus & Co. gehören J.K.Rowling, die verdient das Geld damit, ich nicht. Wir sind ihr trotzdem ewig dankbar, dass sie diese wunderbaren, verschrobenen, vielschichtigen (Oger? nein!) Charaktere erfunden hat und sie uns zum Spielen überlässt.

* * *

**Kapitel 7**

Es war gar nicht einfach, zu entscheiden, welche seiner Erinnerungen hier bleiben mussten. Er stellte plötzlich fest, dass ein Leben zu einem sehr großen Teil die Summe der Erfahrungen war, die man gemacht hatte. Etliche konnte er leicht entbehren, aber einige durfte oder wollte er nicht verlieren, schöne genauso wie schmerzhafte. Gerne hätte er sich Zeit für diese Aufgabe genommen, denn sie schien außerordentlich wichtig zu sein, doch die hatte er nicht.

Er musste fast über sich selbst lachen, als er sich daran erinnerte, welche Erinnerung er unbedingt vor Harry hatte verbergen wollen. Heute kam ihm das wie Kinderkram vor. Einfach lächerlich. Wen kümmerte es schon, ob Potter dabei zusah, wie sein Vater ihm die Unterhosen herunterließ! Und dann wurde ihm plötzlich siedend heiß bewusst, dass er heute den Preis dafür bezahlte, dass er damals so überreagiert hatte. Hätte er sich nicht geweigert, nach diesem albernen Vorfall Harry vernünftig Okklumentik beizubringen, dann wäre der nicht ins Ministerium gegangen, dann hätte er nicht die gefälschte Szene gesehen, mit der Voldemort ihn manipuliert hatte. Dann wäre Sirius jetzt gemütlich in seinem Bett, anstatt an diesem Ort, an dem die Lebenden nichts zu suchen hatten.

Er schämte sich seiner Idiotie, seiner unbegründeten Abneigung gegen den Jungen, der sein eigener Sohn hätte sein können, wenn er nicht so dämlich gewesen wäre, in seinem verletzten Stolz auch noch Lily zu beleidigen, die er damals leidenschaftlich geliebt hatte. Alles hatte an diesem sommerlichen Nachmittag am See seinen Lauf genommen. Es war ein verhängnisvoller Tag für sein Leben gewesen. Die verdammten Dinge wiederholten sich. Könnte er nur die Zeit zurückdrehen und diesen Tag ungeschehen machen.

Doch nun stand sein Entschluss fest. Es war sein Fehler gewesen, und wenn er dafür bezahlen musste, so war das nur gerecht. Aber er war nicht bereit, mit Sirius' Leben dafür zu bezahlen. Freilich – auch Potter zahlte, und zwar in der gleichen Währung. Es erschien ihm auf einmal so klar und hell wie Sonnenschein. Sie beide zahlten für ihre Sturheit und ihren Stolz mit dem Leben des geliebten Menschen. Potter hatte seine neugierige Nase in das Denkarium gesteckt, um seine intimsten Geheimnisse auszuschnüffeln, er hatte sich schon vorher uneinsichtig und lernresistent gezeigt, aus persönlicher Abneigung gegen den Lehrer. Nun hatte er sich wieder einmal über sämtliche Regeln hinweggesetzt, sein eigenes Leben sinnlos aufs Spiel gesetzt und bezahlte dafür mit dem Leben eines Freundes.

Eigentlich wäre es sinnvoll gewesen, Harry mitzunehmen, überlegte Severus. Sie konnten vielleicht gemeinsam mehr erreichen. Beide hatten Schuld an der Tragödie, beide sollten auch gemeinsam einen Ausweg finden. Aber dafür war einfach keine Zeit. Potter war am Ende seiner Kräfte. Dumbledore war jetzt sicher bei ihm, es gab keine Möglichkeit, ihn mitzunehmen. Seufzend gab Severus diesen Gedanken auf. Nein, er musste es allein durchziehen. Immerhin war Georgia da, und Remus.

Er extrahierte einige der Erinnerungen, legte sie im Denkarium ab und verschloss dieses in seinem Schreibtisch mit ein paar wirksamen Verschlusszaubern. Dann holte er noch einmal tief Luft, wappnete sich und suchte Georgia wieder auf.

Gemeinsam flooten sie direkt ins Ministerium. Es herrschte dort ziemlich viel Aufregung und Betrieb, dafür, dass es mitten in der Nacht war. Sie tauschten einen Blick aus und waren sich ohne Worte einig, wie sie es anstellen wollten. Durch das Chaos, das die Kinder in den verschiedenen Büros und Labors der Mysteriumsabteilungen angerichtet hatten, waren viele Leute zugegen, die sich nicht kannten. Sie würden sich als Mitglieder des Aufräumkommandos ausgeben. Tatsächlich waren etliche Hexen und Zauberer damit beschäftigt, den Schaden zu begutachten und mit den Reparaturen und Aufräumarbeiten zu beginnen, während andere verzweifelt versuchten, den Tathergang zu rekonstruieren, die Verantwortlichen zu identifizieren, das Ausmaß des irreparablen Schadens zu protokollieren, etc.

Fast unbemerkt fanden sie ihren Weg durch das Gedränge. Es war schon erstaunlich, wie wenig organisiert die meisten magischen Menschen waren. Durch mangelndes Management würde es bald völlig unübersichtlich werden, wer was wann wo angestellt hatte. Vielleicht war das auch schon Dumbledores Werk, überlegte Severus. Mit dieser Verschleierungstaktik würde kaum noch herauszufinden sein, wie groß der Schaden war, den seine Schüler hier angerichtet hatten, und wie viel Verantwortung für diese Aktion ihnen zukam. Er würde damit wahrscheinlich harte Strafen von ihnen abwenden. Der schlaue alte Fuchs.

In dem Raum mit dem Bogen war vergleichsweise wenig los. Auch wenn hier die Schlacht am härtesten getobt hatte, war davon nicht viel zu sehen. Ein paar von den Stufen waren durch fehlgeleitete oder abgewehrte Flüche beschädigt worden. Doch das Mauerwerk war weitaus haltbarer, als man hätte vermuten können, in Anbetracht des Alters, den diese Konstruktion zu haben schien. Etwas Unheimliches ging von dem Bogen aus, was dazu führte, dass sich nur zwei Hexen und ein Zauberer dort aufhielten, die allesamt so aussahen, als hätten sie dort nicht wirklich etwas verloren. Sie wirkten unschlüssig und schienen zu diskutieren, wozu dieser Bogen eigentlich gut sein sollte. Severus tat so, als hätte er hier was zu sagen. Mit seinem Talent zur Verstellung mimte er überzeugend Fachkompetenz.

„Meine Damen, mein Herr, Ihre Anwesenheit ist hier nicht länger vonnöten, wir übernehmen das. Ich bin vom Minister persönlich beauftragt, die Schäden an diesem Raum zu beheben, es sind hier fachgerechte Restaurationsarbeiten auszuführen, das ist unser Spezialgebiet. Meine Kollegin hier ist eine anerkannte Koryphäe auf dem Gebiet antiker Bauwerke und deren besonderer Magie. Durch die heftigen Energieströme sind hier einige arkanische Verschiebungen aufgetreten, die bei unsachgemäßer Reparatur zum Einsturz der ganzen Konstruktion führen könnte, also entfernen Sie sich bitte und sorgen Sie dafür, dass die Türen geschlossen bleiben. Sie können helfen, wenn Sie vor den Türen, die zu diesem Raum führen, Posten beziehen und verhindern, dass andere Leute uns bei der Arbeit stören."

Das alles hatte er in rascher Folge und recht gelangweiltem Ton vorgetragen, als wäre das ganze eine Routineangelegenheit, die er jeden Tag durchführen würde. Die drei ließen sich tatsächlich davon einschüchtern und gehorchten mit gemurmelten Zustimmungsfloskeln. Georgia musterte Severus von der Seite, als sie draußen waren.

„Sehr überzeugend, mein Lieber. Du hast einen ziemlich guten Tommy Lee Jones-Verschnitt abgegeben."

„Einen was?", fragte Severus irritiert, während er sich mit klopfendem Herzen dem Bogen näherte.

„**Nicht so wichtig", sagte sie, ****mit einer einzigen Handbewegung breitete sie der Sicherheit halber einen Verschlusszauber über die Türen. Severus traute seinen Augen nicht, erstens hatte er sie bisher so gut wie nie zaubern gesehen und zweitens gab es kaum einen Magier, der ohne Stab zu zaubern verstand.**

**Dann trat auch sie näher an den Bogen heran, ****berührte mit den Handflächen die verwitterten Steine, wie er es so oft schon bei ihr beobachtet hatte, schien sie eine Art von Zwiesprache zu halten. **

„Es ist tatsächlich ein prähistorisches Bauwerk, das Ministerium hat diesen Ort nicht umsonst gewählt. Es stand schon hier, lange bevor London obendrauf gebaut wurde. Bist du bereit?"

Sein Vorhaben erschien ihm mit einem Male völlig verrückt. Was tat er nur hier? Welcher Wahnsinn hatte ihn hierher getrieben? Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Er war hier, weil er sich etwas zurückholen musste, das für ihn so wichtig geworden war wie die Luft zum Atmen. Der Teil seines Lebens, der ihn erst zu einem Ganzen werden ließ. Er nickte.

Georgia ließ sich vor dem Bogen auf die Knie nieder, legte die Handflächen aneinander und führte sie zusammen nach oben. Sie beschrieb mit den Armen ein paar langsame und anmutige Schleifen in die Luft, während sie Wörter einer ihm unbekannten Sprache in einer getragenen Melodie intonierte. Der Schleier, zart wie ein Spinnweb, bewegte sich sanft in einem Luftzug, der hier direkt davor nicht zu spüren war. Sie sah Severus an, deutete mit einem leichten Nicken an, dass er jetzt gehen sollte, während sie in einem fort weitersang. Er nickte ihr zu und schob den Schleier sachte zur Seite.

Finsternis war dahinter, erschreckende, allumfassende Schwärze. Vorsichtig tastete er sich mit dem Fuß vor. Der Grund war solide, keine Schlucht, in die man fiel. Er wagte einen weiteren vorsichtigen Schritt und ließ den Schleier los. Er hatte das Gefühl, auf einmal erblindet zu sein, er konnte nicht das Geringste sehen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte Lumos, doch es half gar nichts. Die Spitze des Zauberstabs erglühte zwar kurz, doch außer sich selbst schien sie einfach nichts erhellen zu können, das Licht wurde von nichts reflektiert. Immerhin konnte er es sehen und wusste, dass er nicht blind war. Das war ein kleiner Trost. Er schob wieder einen Fuß vor, tastend, zögernd. Auf diese Art würde es Stunden dauern.

Was konnte er tun? Auf allen vieren kriechen? Mit einem Mal tauchte ein Gesicht vor ihm auf: Daniel. Er kam zurecht in einer Welt, die für ihn nur aus Dunkelheit bestand. Er verließ sich auf seine übrigen Sinne, und er benutzte einen langen Stock, um sich seinen Weg zu ertasten.

„Prolongatius", befahl er und sein Zauberstab verlängerte sich, bis Severus spürte, dass das Ende den Boden berührte. „Satis", und der Zauberstab hörte auf zu wachsen. Nun konnte er den Boden vor sich abtasten, so kam er bedeutend schneller voran. Im Hintergrund vernahm er immer noch Georgias Gesang. Langsam wurde es ein bisschen heller, es war, als dämmere ein neuer Tag hinter dem Schleier. Er spürte, wie der Boden sich veränderte, wie die Luft wärmer und feuchter wurde, fast tropisch schwül. Mit jedem Schritt fiel es ihm schwerer zu atmen.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte ihn eine Stimme. Sie war weder jung noch alt, weder männlich noch weiblich, und sie schien keinen Körper zu haben.

„Ich möchte … etwas zurückholen, das … ich schmerzlich vermisse", sagte er angestrengt. Die Luft war so schwer geworden, dass es Mühe machte, zu sprechen.

„Du gehörst nicht hierher. Geh zurück. Du weilst unter den Lebenden, dort liegt deine Bestimmung."

„Ich bin gekommen, um Sirius zu holen", wagte er einen erneuten Versuch.

„Warum?", wollte die körperlose Stimme wissen.

„Er gehört zu mir, zu meiner Bestimmung. Ich liebe ihn und ich möchte nicht ohne ihn sein."

„Wir möchten auch nicht ohne ihn sein", antwortete die Stimme. „Er ist zu uns gekommen, weil es an der Zeit war. Es geht ihm gut hier. Geh zurück. DU gehörst nicht hierher. Dein Körper ist unversehrt."

„Ich gehöre zu ihm. Er gehört zu mir. Es war noch nicht seine Zeit, es war ein Unfall. Bitte, gebt ihn mir zurück." Seine Stimme war ein Flüstern geworden. Er war nicht sicher, wie lange seine Kraft noch reichen würde, um diese Sache weiter auszudiskutieren. Er wagte inzwischen auch zu bezweifeln, dass Orpheus hier jemals gesungen haben konnte. Die Luft war wie Morast. Dickflüssig, klebrig, kaum in die Lungen zu saugen.

„Wieso bist du so überzeugt davon? Ist es an dir zu bestimmen, wann es für ihn Zeit ist? Das ist Anmaßung." Die Stimme klang vorwurfsvoll. „Was veranlasst dich, hier nach ihm zu suchen? Er hat dort auf der anderen Seite so viel durchgemacht, dass es für mehrere Leben reicht. Er ist glücklich bei uns. Gib ihn auf, er möchte nicht hier weg."

„Ich liebe ihn. Ich brauche ihn. Ich kann nicht mehr leben ohne ihn."

„Doch, du kannst es." Die Stimme klang unnachgiebig.

„Dann lasst mich hier bei ihm bleiben", flüsterte er flehentlich.

„Du kannst nicht hier bleiben, du weißt das. Die, mit der du gekommen bist, erlaubt es dir nicht. Wir erlauben es auch nicht. Sie macht zu viel Lärm, und den wird sie weitermachen, bis du wieder draußen bist."

Als Lärm hatte er ihren Gesang nicht gerade empfunden, er musste fast grinsen bei der Vorstellung, was Georgia dazu sagen würde. Aber er witterte eine Chance.

„Ich gehe nicht ohne ihn. Gebt ihn mir zurück, dann werde ich verschwinden und sie wird aufhören, Lärm zu machen."

„Schau, Severus", sagte die Stimme und ein Bild erschien vor ihm. Sirius saß am Strand und baute Sandburgen, er war auf ihrer Insel und wieder ein Kind. Er lachte, lief spritzend durch die Brandungswellen und schien unendlich glücklich zu sein. Severus brach es fast das Herz, ihn so zu sehen. Glücklich, frei, unverletzt und wieder ein Kind, ohne all die schrecklichen Erfahrungen und mit dem Gesicht eines Engels.

„Willst du ihm das wieder nehmen?", fragte die Stimme.

Severus fühlte sich abscheulich. Es war egoistisch von ihm, das zu wollen. Georgias Worte waberten wieder durch sein Gedächtnis. Genau das hatte sie gefragt, und gesagt, dass er mit solchen Fragen zu rechnen hatte. Und dass er sich beeilen sollte, weil ihn der Aufenthalt dort seine Erinnerungen kostete.

„Ich liebe ihn mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Wenn er hier bleiben möchte, werde ich gehen. Aber ich möchte vorher mit ihm sprechen, geht das? Dass er sich selbst entscheiden darf, mit mir zu kommen oder hier zu bleiben? Gestattet Ihr das? Lasst Ihr mich mit ihm reden?"

„Was gibst du uns dafür, wenn wir es dir erlauben?", fragte die Stimme sanft. „Hast du uns etwas zu bieten, das dir gleichsam teuer ist?"

„Wäre ich hier, wenn es etwas auf der anderen Seite gäbe, das mir gleichsam teuer ist?", fragte er logisch und die Stimme musste zugeben: „Nein, wohl nicht."

Es herrschte eine Stille, die sich langsam ausdehnte und Severus wurde nervös. War es das gewesen? War er gescheitert, weil er nichts anzubieten im Stande war? Er überlegte, was dieses Wesen wohl akzeptieren würde? Seinen rechten Arm? Sein Augenlicht? Gerade als er sich überlegt hatte, dass er vielleicht ohne seinen Arm auskommen würde, sprach die Stimme wieder.

„Du wirst uns dein Kind geben, Severus. Das ist der Preis, den wir verlangen, wenn du mit ihm sprechen willst."

Severus überlief es eiskalt. Dies war ein entsetzlich hoher Preis. Er hatte um das Leben dieses Kindes gekämpft, mit List und Tücke. Mit Tränken und verbotenen Zaubern. Er hatte schon seine Seele verpfändet, um dieses Kind zu bekommen.

‚Das ist nicht fair', dachte er verzweifelt.

„Du hast sehr eigene Vorstellungen von Fairness", sagte die Stimme und ihm wurde klar, dass er gar nicht mehr sprechen musste. Und natürlich musste er gestehen, dass die Stimme Recht hatte. Er war nicht fair gewesen. Er hatte Narcissa weiter Gefühle vorgegaukelt, auch als er nichts mehr für sie empfand. Er hatte sie in emotionale Abhängigkeit getrieben, sie benutzt und schließlich sogar seinem Willen unterworfen, um dieses Kind zu bekommen.

„Immerhin verlangst du von uns, dass wir dir eine Seele überantworten, die uns gehört. Wir verlangen einen Ausgleich."

‚Aber wenn er nicht mit mir kommen will', dachte Severus, ‚verlangt ihr mein Kind dann trotzdem?'

„Das ist der Preis", sagte die Stimme.

Nun lag es an ihm. Wollte er ihn zahlen, um seinen Geliebten zu sprechen und vielleicht zu erfahren, dass Sirius hier bleiben wollte? Er hatte möglicherweise längst vergessen, dass er ihn einmal geliebt hatte. Das Herz wollte ihm schier entzweispringen. Er liebte ihn so sehr, doch er liebte auch dieses Kind … oder zumindest den Traum davon, eines zu haben. Konnte man ein Kind schon lieben, das man noch gar nicht kannte, das man nie gesehen hatte?

‚Wird er sein wie früher, wenn er sich entschließen sollte, mit mir zu kommen?'

„Möglicherweise", war die kryptische Antwort. Severus unterdrückte einen gedanklichen Fluch. Er sollte alles riskieren, um möglicherweise gar nichts zu bekommen. Aber war er nicht genau mit dieser Überzeugung hier hergekommen?

‚Ich will ihn sehen', dachte er entschlossen.

„Gut, so sei es. Du kennst den Preis. Dein Kind gehört nun uns." Es fühlte sich an, als habe man ihm gerade einen Teil seiner Eingeweide entnommen. Er würde sein Nest vielleicht mit Sirius teilen, doch ihr Kind hatte er gerade geopfert dafür.

* * *

tbc 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Und täglich grüßt der Marauder, oder wahlweise auch mal der Tränkemeister. Heute bewegen wir uns in der Anderwelt. Viel Spaß. Es sei noch bemerkt, dass die beiden gelegentlich schon dort waren, in ihren Träumen. Meistens nach sehr gutem, ausschweifendem Sex. Danke an Reinadoreen fürs Reviewen. An Rumpelstielzchen hatte ich eigentlich weniger gedacht, als ich diese Story schrieb :D - ich hatte da mehr so Abraham im Kopf. Diese Sache wird noch weitreichende Konsequenzen für die Gesamthandlung haben, lasst euch überraschen.

** Disclaimer: **Die Jungs gehören mir nicht. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

* * *

**Kapitel 8**

„Du kannst ihn jetzt besuchen. Er ist auf der anderen Seite dieses Ozeans", sagte die Stimme. Dann schwieg sie.

‚Oh nein, das ist nicht fair. Einfach nicht fair', dachte Severus. Er sollte dieses Gewässer durchschwimmen? Es schien keine Ufer zu haben außer dem, auf dem er stand. Eine endlose Fläche dunklen Wassers. Und Sirius war nicht bei ihm. Er hatte solche Angst vor dem Wasser, doch er hatte den Grund dafür vergessen. Er wusste nur, dass er es allein nicht konnte. Mit Sirius hatte er es gekonnt. Warum nur? Wieso schaffte er es nicht alleine?

Er hörte Georgias Gesang, distanziert und doch immer noch klar, wie eine Miniatur. Sie war da. Sie wartete auf ihn, hielt den Ausgang für ihn frei … warum konnte sie jetzt nicht hier an seiner Stelle sein und er an ihrer? Sie schwamm wie ein Fisch. Er würde sicherlich ertrinken, sobald ihm das Wasser über den Kopf ging. Er hörte Sirius aus weiter Ferne fragen: _Wieso hast du eigentlich Angst vor dem Wasser?_ Was hatte er ihm damals nur geantwortet? Und wie hatte Sirius es geschafft, ihn ins Wasser zu locken? Er war damals nicht ertrunken, und war dieser Ort nicht derselbe, an dem er damals gewesen war? Das Wasser war nicht real, es war damals warm und angenehm gewesen, glasklar und hell. Und sein Herz hatte geklopft wie verrückt, denn ein Freund war bei ihm gewesen. Es war ein Moment vollkommenen Glückes gewesen, mit ihm dort im Wasser zu sein.

Severus watete ins Wasser. Es fühlte sich kalt und nass an. Er würde ganz sicher darin ertrinken. Doch wovor hatte er eigentlich Angst? Er war schon dort, wo man als Lebender nicht hindurfte, er hatte schon alles riskiert. Er hatte genau genommen nichts mehr zu verlieren. Wenn sein Körper in diesem Meer ertrank, konnten sie ihn gar nicht zurückschicken. Dieser Gedanke gab ihm auf einmal einen verzweifelten Mut. Dies war nur eine weitere Prüfung seiner Entschlossenheit und er war gewillt, sie zu bestehen.

Als das Wasser ihm bis zur Brust reichte, überkam ihn noch ein ganz kurzer Panikanfall, doch er zwang ihn nieder, holte tief Luft und ging weiter. Schließlich musste er schwimmen. Seine Sachen behinderten ihn, zogen ihn unablässig in die Tiefe. Sein Kopf geriet unter Wasser, prustend und strampelnd schaffte er es, noch einmal aufzutauchen und Luft zu schnappen, dann versank er.

Das hier fühlte sich anders an. _Echt_. Sirius war nicht bei ihm und er war sich sicher, dass er sterben würde, wenn er weiter atmete. Er konnte sein Herz wild trommeln hören, seine Lungen schrieen nach Luft. Da, kurz bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor, sah er ein grünes Gesicht vor ihm auftauchen, lachende goldgrüne Augen und ein strahlendes Lächeln. Arme umschlangen ihn und ein warmer Mund drückte sich auf seinen. Seine Sinne wollten sich verabschieden, doch er wurde an den Schultern gefasst und nach oben gezogen.

Als sein Gesicht das Wasser durchbrach, hatte er das Gefühl, neu geboren worden zu sein. Dies war nicht mehr sein altes Leben. Etwas hielt ihn immer noch und zog ihn mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit über das Wasser. Hin und wieder tauchte er wieder unter, aber nie so lange, dass er Angst bekam. Er spürte eine kräftige Bewegung unter sich, doch er konnte nicht erfassen, worum es sich handelte.

Plötzlich spürte er, wie seine Füße wieder Boden berührten. Er wurde losgelassen und erkannte vor sich weißen Sandstrand und in der Ferne Palmen und üppige Vegetation. Er sah sich um, doch konnte er niemanden sehen.

„Sirius!", rief er. Dieser Ort schien so verlassen zu sein. Er hatte geglaubt, ihn sofort zu sehen, wenn er dort ankäme. Wieso war er nicht hier? „SIRIUS!"

„Wieso schreist du denn so?", fragte eine Stimme dicht an seinem Ohr. Eine seltsame, unbekannte Stimme. Er drehte sich vorsichtig um und sah wieder dieses grünliche Gesicht. Alles an diesem Wesen war grünlich, von den Augen über die langen, struppigen Haare, die irgendwie an Fadenalgen erinnerten, bis hin zum schuppigen Unterleib. Ein Wassermann? Severus betrachtete ihn eingehend. Die goldgrünen Augen funkelten übermütig, die zartblauen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem verführerischen Lächeln. ‚Gott', dachte er, ‚was für ein Lächeln!' Hatte dieser Mund ihn nicht vorhin so frech geküsst? Einen Moment lang fragte er sich, was hier mit ihm passierte. Er fühlte sich so hingezogen zu diesem fremden Wesen.

Er war wohl gerade dabei, den Verstand zu verlieren. Dies war bestimmt eine neue Prüfung. Das erste Wesen, das ihm in dieser Anderwelt begegnete, versuchte schon, ihn zu verführen und seine Liebe auf die Probe zu stellen. Er durfte sich dem nicht länger aussetzen, er musste Sirius finden. Er verlor hier nur kostbare Zeit.

Schon wollte er sich abwenden und an den Strand waten, da beschwerte sich das Wesen: „Das ist aber nicht sehr nett von dir. Wieso redest du nicht mit mir? Erst lässt du dich von mir retten, und dann bekomme ich nicht mal eine Belohnung?"

„Verzeihung", murmelte Severus verwirrt. „Was für eine Belohnung schwebt dir vor?"

Voller Unbehagen dachte er daran, dass er außer seinem Zauberstab nichts bei sich hatte, als das, was er am Leibe trug.

„Torfkopf! Noch ein Kuss natürlich. Weißt du eigentlich, dass es schon wieder Stunden her ist, seit du mich das letzte Mal geküsst hast?"

Stunden? Hatte die Reise tatsächlich so lange gedauert? Verging die Zeit hier so rasch? Wie viele Erinnerungen hatte er schon eingebüßt? Wie lange würde Georgia noch Puste haben?

„Ich habe dich nicht geküsst, sondern du mich", stellte er fest.

Der Meermann kräuselte amüsiert den Mund. „Spitzfindigkeiten!", erwiderte er gut gelaunt. „Und was ist jetzt mit meinem Kuss?"

„Meine Küsse gehören Sirius. Hast du ihn gesehen?"

„Kann schon sein", sagte der Meermann indifferent, „aber wenn ich keinen Kuss kriege, kannst du lange darauf warten, dass ich dir noch mal helfe."

Das Wesen warf ihm einen Augenaufschlag zu, der ihm verdächtig vertraut war. Auf einmal wusste er, wieso sein Herz beim Anblick dieses Lächelns zu rasen begonnen hatte.

„Sirius?"

Das Lächeln erstrahlte erneut auf diesem seltsamen Gesicht.

„Meine Güte, das hat aber gedauert. Und jetzt? Wirst du mich endlich kümmmh …"

Severus erstickte das letzte Wort mit einem innigen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Er schlang seine Arme um den Liebsten, presste ihn an sich und weinte ein paar Tränen der Dankbarkeit.

„He, was ist denn los?", fragte Sirius, als er merkte, dass der andere total aufgewühlt war. „Hab ich dir so gefehlt? Warum bist du nicht eher gekommen? Sonst sind wir doch immer zusammen hergekommen. Wo warst du denn so lange?"

Severus blinzelte die Tränen fort. „Weißt du nicht mehr, wie du hergekommen bist?", fragte er verwundert. Sirius überlegte.

„Ehrlich gesagt, nein. Ich erinnere mich nicht. Aber sind wir denn nicht zusammen eingeschlafen, wie sonst auch?"

Severus schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Nein, mein Lieber. Du warst im Ministerium, weißt du das nicht mehr? Du wolltest Harry retten."

Sirius wirkte verwirrt. Er machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe.

„Nein", sagte er, „ich kann mich nicht mehr dran erinnern. Ich dachte, ich sei eingeschlafen und würde wieder träumen. Schau nur, hab ich mir das nicht schön ausgedacht?" Er streckte Severus seine gespreizten Hände entgegen. Zwischen seinen langen, schlanken Fingern spannten sich durchsichtig schillernde Schwimmhäute.

„Stört zwar ein bisschen beim Nasebohren, aber fürs Schwimmen enorm praktisch", sagte er im Brustton der Überzeugung. Plötzlich schnellte er in die Luft, beschrieb einen graziösen Bogen in der Luft und tauchte kopfüber ins Wasser, so dass für einen kurzen Moment sein Fischschwanz mit der breiten, elegant geformten Flosse komplett an der Luft war. Sie schillerte in irisierenden Blau- und Grüntönen, und eine zarte Rückenflosse zierte sein Rückgrat wie ein Volant aus zartgelbem Chiffon. Lachend tauchte er wieder auf.

„Du willst mir doch nicht weismachen, dass ich das könnte, wenn ich nicht träumen würde. Ich kann jede Gestalt annehmen, die ich mir ausdenke. Soll ich dir mal einen Elefanten machen?"

„Nein, Sirius. Warte! Hör mir mal bitte einen Moment zu, ja?" Severus wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Er liebte diesen kindlichen Enthusiasmus über alles und es tat ihm in der Seele weh, diesen jetzt abzuwürgen.

„Ach komm, lass uns lieber spielen. Reden können wir nachher noch", versuchte Sirius es noch einmal.

„Es tut mir sehr Leid, mein Freund. Ich kann jetzt nicht spielen. Ich muss mit dir reden, und zwar gleich. Ich hab' nur wenig Zeit."

„Och, schade", murmelte Sirius enttäuscht. „Na gut, dann reden wir eben erst. Aber früher hatten wir doch immer Zeit zum Spielen, was ist denn heute mit dir los? Wieso bist du so langweilig und ernst, so warst du früher nie, wenn wir hier waren."

„Früher war es anders. Heute bist du hier, weil du im Ministerium durch einen Bogen gefallen bist, in die Anderwelt. Und ich bin hier, weil ich dir nachgegangen bin. Um dich zurückzuholen, verstehst du? Heute ist alles anders. Du kannst mit mir kommen, zurück in die Welt der … in unsere Welt", verbesserte er sich. „Oder du kannst hier bleiben, in der Anderwelt. Aber wenn du hier bleibst, werde ich sehr traurig und einsam sein, denn ich kann nicht bleiben. Ich muss zurück, und mein Leben dann allein zu Ende leben." Bei diesen Worten traten ihm gegen seinen Willen erneut die Tränen in die Augen. Sirius sah ihn fragend an und wischte mit dem Daumen eine der Tränen weg.

„Du hast hier noch nie geweint", stellte er leise fest. „Hier ist nicht der Ort zum Weinen. Wir waren doch immer so glücklich hier."

„Ja, Sirius. Und ich verstehe, wenn du hier bleiben und glücklich sein willst. Aber dann werden wir uns nie mehr wieder sehen. Ich muss zurück, und zwar bald. Meine Zeit ist knapp bemessen. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit ich schon hier verbracht habe, aber ich muss diese Zeit bezahlen, verstehst du?"

Sirius wirkte erschüttert. „Du meinst … wir träumen das nicht? Ich bin … ich kann nicht … aufwachen?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Aufwachen ist nicht. Wir müssen den langen Weg nehmen, zurück zum Tor, durch das wir gekommen sind. Georgia wartet dort auf uns."

Sirius sah sich mit gerunzelter Stirn um. „Das klingt gar nicht so lustig. Ich … ich versteh' das nicht ganz. Was ist denn passiert, da im Ministerium? Wieso war ich da? Und warum bin ich jetzt hier?"

„Harry brauchte Hilfe. Und du bist losgerannt, mit Lupin und Tonks und Moody. Weißt du nicht mehr? Es gab einen Kampf. Todesser wollten die Prophezeiung stehlen. Ihr wart in einem Raum in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Dort steht ein Tor in die Anderwelt. Ein Fluch hat dich getroffen und hindurchgeschleudert. Und dann … warst du drüben, auf der anderen Seite. Alle haben gesagt, dass es keinen Weg zurück gibt, aber ich wollte mich nicht damit abfinden. Ich möchte nicht alleine weiterleben. Deshalb bin ich gekommen. Ich brauche dich. Wirst du mit mir kommen?"

Sirius fasste sich bei dieser Schilderung nachdenklich an die Brust. „Ja … da war vorhin ein hässliches Loch …", stellte er verwundert fest. Ein Schatten überzog sein Gesicht, er wirkte mit einem Male bedrückt. Seine Lippen zuckten, als traue er sich nicht, eine Frage auszuformulieren, die sich gerade aufgedrängt hatte.

„Muss ich wieder am Grimmauldplatz wohnen, wenn ich mit dir gehe?", fragte er schließlich flüsternd.

Severus lächelte zärtlich. „Nein, mein Lieber. Du kannst in unser Nest ziehen. Ich bitte dich sogar darum. Dumbledore sollte besser nie erfahren, dass ich hier war."

Bei diesen Worten hellte sich Sirius' Gesicht schlagartig auf und er strahlte wieder.

„Haben wir noch einen Augenblick Zeit?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll. Severus überlegte eine Sekunde. Dann nickte er zögernd.

„Einen Augenblick schon. Aber nicht viel mehr." Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie viele seiner Erinnerungen er schon eingebüßt hatte und welche Folgen das für sein Leben haben würde.

Sirius sprang erneut in die Luft und tauchte wieder ab. Dann war er weg, schnell wie der Blitz.

* * *

tbc 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Meine Lieben, es geht weiter. Wir sind immer noch in der Anderwelt, aber nicht mehr lange. Danke an Reinadoreen fürs Reviewen °Stückchen Cyber-Kuchen rüberschieb°. Ja, Sirius weiß von dem Kind und Severus hat wohlweislich nichts über den Preis gesagt, sehr richtig erkannt ;-)

**Disclaimer: **Die Jungs gehören mir nicht, Geld verdiene ich auch keins damit.

* * *

**Kapitel 9**

Severus kam sich plötzlich sehr albern vor, wie er hier bis zur Brust im Wasser stand, in seinen Sachen, in seinem Umhang, das Haar tropfend im Gesicht. Wie komisch, eben noch hatte er keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet. Er ging aufs Ufer zu. Das Wasser war hier warm und einladend, wie in ihren Träumen. Es war nicht mehr erschreckend. Fast überkam ihn Lust, hineinzutauchen. Vorsichtig ging er in die Knie, holte tief Luft und ließ sich weiter sinken. Die Sicht war verschwommen, nicht so klar wie in ihren Träumen, und er spürte ein leichtes Brennen in den Augen.

Nein, das hier war kein Traum, sein Körper war solide, und wenn er versuchen würde zu atmen, dann würde er ersticken. Das Wasser würde seine Lungen füllen und dann wäre es das gewesen. Das alles sah er plötzlich mit einer seltsamen, unbeteiligten Klarheit. Aber er verspürte keine Angst mehr. Er ließ die Luft sprudelnd aus der Nase entweichen und stand wieder auf. Dieser Ort war seltsam, er war angenehm, es fühlte sich vertraut und heimelig an. Könnte er doch hier bleiben! Er ging weiter ans Ufer und legte sich in den warmen Sand. Die Sonne schien auf ihn herab und trocknete sein Gesicht.

Kurze Zeit später hörte er Sirius wieder auftauchen. Keuchend und ein bisschen aus der Puste kam er an Land. Er hatte seine Gestalt wieder gewechselt, der perfekte Körper eines durchtrainierten Jugendlichen entstieg den Wellen. Severus glaubte, noch nie etwas Schöneres gesehen zu haben. Er brannte lichterloh und dachte, dass allein dieser Anblick jeden Preis wert gewesen wäre. Sirius kniete sich neben ihm nieder und strahlte ihn an.

„Ich musste noch jemandem Lebewohl sagen", erklärte er sanft. „Wollen wir jetzt gehen?"

Severus schloss die Augen und dachte, dass er vor Glück weinen müsste. „Ja", flüsterte er und umarmte seinen Liebsten.

„Willst du zurück schwimmen oder sollen wir es lieber luftig angehen?", fragte Sirius mit leuchtenden Augen.

Severus verstand nicht gleich.

„Ich kann jede Form wählen, die ich will. Wir können auch fliegen", erklärte er mit einem erneuten Anfall von Begeisterung.

Severus sah ihn an und fragte sich, wieso er nicht selbst auf diese Idee gekommen war. Wieso war er ins Wasser gegangen? Er hätte hinüberfliegen können … aber er hatte keine Sekunde daran gedacht. Nun, das musste der Stress gewesen sein, oder Intuition, oder ein Anfall von Lebensmüdigkeit. Vermutlich Letzteres.

„Gut, lass uns fliegen. Ich muss schauen, ob ich es noch kann", sagte Severus. Er drehte sich um die eigene Achse, während er sich auf seine Rabengestalt konzentrierte. Es funktionierte noch. Er hatte halb und halb erwartet, dass es hier vielleicht nicht gehen würde, aber er konnte es noch. Er breitete seine Flügel aus, schüttelte den Sand aus seinem Gefieder und sah sich nach Sirius um. Dieser nickte anerkennend.

„Ist doch immer wieder faszinierend, dabei zuzusehen", sagte er und streichelte dem Raben behutsam über den Kopf. Severus sah ihn mit einem Perlauge fragend von der Seite an.

„Augenblick", sagte Sirius, schloss die Augen und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Er lachte vergnügt, als ihm überall Federn sprossen. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick hatte er sich in einen Storch verwandelt. Gemeinsam hoben sie mit ein paar kräftigen Flügelschlägen vom Strand ab und machten sich auf den Weg zurück. Von hier oben wirkte die Anderwelt noch viel schöner, die Farben leuchteten mit einer Intensität, wie er sie selten gesehen hatte. Überall gab es Inseln, sehr unterschiedlich ausgestaltete. Severus wurde klar, dass er Sirius nie gefunden hätte, wenn er geflogen wäre. Denn Sirius hatte ihn gefunden, aus welchem geheimen Grund auch immer. Er nahm sich vor, ihn danach zu fragen, sobald sie daheim waren.

Sie flogen immer weiter. Severus lauschte auf Georgias Gesang. In diese Richtung mussten sie. Es war gar nicht so einfach. Er fragte sich, ob er den Weg zurück je gefunden hätte, wenn sie nicht da gewesen wäre, wo sie war und tun würde, was sie tat. Sie näherten sich einer Küste, deren Ufer düsterer wirkte. Eine Dunkelheit machte sich in der Ferne bemerkbar, die nicht stofflich greifbar war. Es war keine Materie, die Schatten warf oder Licht verschluckte. Severus war sich sicher, dass es besser war, davor zu landen und den Weg zu Fuß zurückzugehen, so wie er gekommen war. Hineinzufliegen in diese Schwärze erschien ihm nicht besonders weise. Er war sich sicher, dass nicht einmal eine Eule den Weg dort hindurch gefunden hätte. Er ging tiefer und setzte zur Landung an. Sirius tat es ihm nach.

Kaum hatten sie festen Boden unter den Füßen, verwandelte Severus sich zurück. Sirius klapperte mit dem Schnabel, es klang fast wie Applaus.

„Bitte, wenn du wieder deinen menschlichen Körper hast, dreh dich nicht mehr um nach dieser Welt. Ich weiß nicht, was dann passiert. Nimm meine Hand, ich werde uns den Weg durch die Dunkelheit ertasten." Er holte seinen Zauberstab wieder aus der Tasche und verlängerte ihn magisch.

„Severus", sagte eine vertraute Stimme neben ihm, „ob du's glaubst oder nicht, ich war der, der in Gryffindor die Nachhilfestunden in Geschichte gegeben hat für alle, die bei Binns nicht wach bleiben konnten. Ich bin nicht so blöde wie Eurydike."

Damit bekam er einen Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt.

Sie schritten auf die seltsame Dämmerung zu, die sich wie eine Wand vor ihnen aufbaute. Kurz bevor sie hineintraten, blieb Sirius verunsichert stehen. Severus wagte nicht, sich nach ihm umzudrehen.

„Was ist?", fragte er nervös.

„Ich denke, ich sollte …"

‚Oh nein, keine Zweifel jetzt', dachte Severus panisch. Sie hatten es doch fast geschafft. Er drückte Sirius' Hand und hoffte inständig, er möge es sich nicht doch noch in letzter Sekunde anders überlegen.

„ … in den Hund gehen. Ich kann dann besser riechen und Richtungen hören", beendete er seine Ausführungen und Severus bekam vor Erleichterung weiche Knie.

„Gute Idee, aber ich möchte in Kontakt mit dir bleiben, geht das?"

Er hatte Angst, ihn trotz aller Hundesinne doch noch in der Dunkelheit zu verlieren.

„Leg deine Hand auf meinen Rücken. Wenn du willst, kannst du dich im Fell festhalten."

Kaum hatte er den Satz beendet, spürte Severus, wie sich ein weicher Hundekopf gegen seine Hand schmiegte. Er streichelte darüber und tat, wie Sirius ihn geheißen hatte. Er grub seine Hand in die längeren und festeren Haare zwischen den Schultern und gemeinsam gingen sie weiter.

Wie beim Hinweg war die Dunkelheit allumfassend, als sie die dämmrige Zone betreten hatten. Kaum hatten sie einen Schritt in das Dunkel gewagt, schienen sie des optischen Sinns komplett beraubt zu sein. Nicht ein Lichtstrahl war zu sehen. Severus konnte den Hund neben sich schnüffeln hören und er nahm auch wieder deutlicher Georgias Stimme wahr. Es war einfach unglaublich. Er hatte das Gefühl, Stunden oder Tage unterwegs gewesen zu sein, doch hatte sie ihren Gesang nicht unterbrochen.

Mit dem Zauberstab in der linken Hand tastete er weiter den Boden vor sich ab, während seine rechte in Sirius' Fell gekrallt war. Es ging langsam voran, der Untergrund war seltsam uneben. Er konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern, dass er so hatte aufpassen müssen, als er gekommen war. Sirius zog ganz leicht nach rechts, auch er ging sehr vorsichtig und blieb oft stehen, um zu schnüffeln und zu horchen. Manchmal schnaubte er nervös, Severus konnte das Tier unter seiner Hand leicht zittern spüren.

„Was ist? Fürchtest du dich? Wir haben es bald geschafft. Halte durch", versuchte Severus ihn zu ermutigen. Er fühlte selbst, dass das Weitergehen immer schwieriger wurde. Ein Widerstand schien sich aufzubauen, der ihnen beiden die Kraft und den Willen nahm, weiterzugehen. Das Zittern wurde stärker, und schließlich spürte er, wie der Hund sich setzte. Er keuchte vor Anstrengung.

„Sirius, wir müssen weiter. Es ist nicht mehr sehr weit. Ich denke, das ist ein letzter Versuch, dich dazubehalten. Draußen, auf der anderen Seite, ist es wieder ganz leicht, das Gehen und das Atmen. Wir müssen nur noch bis zum Schleier. Georgia wartet auf uns. Hörst du, wie sie für uns singt?"

'Sie wird tagelang keine Stimme mehr haben', dachte er bei sich.

„Remus wartet auch auf dich. Er möchte dich so gerne wiedersehen, du weißt, wie sehr er dich braucht."

Das Schnaufen neben sich wurde lauter und schneller. Er konnte es nicht deuten. Hatten seine Worte irgendeine motivierende Wirkung? Sirius blieb sitzen und keuchte, als könne er unmöglich weiter.

„Also gut, mein Lieber. Einen Augenblick verschnaufen. Ist okay. Aber nicht zu lange."

Er ging neben dem Hund in die Hocke und legte seine Arme um ihn, drückte sein Gesicht in das weiche Fell.

_Es tut weh_, hörte er in seinem Kopf Sirius' Stimme. _Das Atmen, es tut so weh. Was ist das bloß? Es macht mir Angst._

Wie ein Schlag vor den Kopf traf ihn die Erkenntnis. Das musste die Wirkung von Bellas Fluch sein! Er war verletzt. Sie hatten ihm seine alte Identität wiedergegeben, inklusive seines Körpers. Das Tor musste ganz nahe sein.

„Sirius, halte durch. Auf der anderen Seite kann ich dir helfen. Du hast einen Fluch in die Brust bekommen, aber wir kriegen das wieder hin. Nur hier in der Dunkelheit kann ich kaum was machen. Bitte, lass uns weitergehen. Wir haben es gleich geschafft. Bitte, du musst jetzt durchhalten, okay? Du schaffst das!"

Er stand auf. Der Hund kam ebenfalls wieder auf die Beine. Sein Atem ging stoßweise und er blieb immer wieder zitternd stehen. Severus wusste jetzt, dass es Schmerzen waren, die ihn zittern ließen.

„Komm, es ist nicht mehr weit. Nur noch ein paar Meter." So hoffte er jedenfalls. „Ich mach dir Mousse au Chocolat, wenn wir daheim sind. Und ein schönes duftiges Schaumbad. Du bekommst eine Fußmassage, und dann machen wir Liebe bis zum Umfallen, aber halte mir jetzt durch."

Neben sich hörte er ein Husten, das fast wie ein Lachanfall klang. Aber danach ging es wieder etwas schneller voran. Er hörte, wie der Gesang lauter wurde, deutlicher. Er konnte die Worte unterscheiden, auch wenn er sie nicht verstand. Noch einmal redete er dem erschöpften Tier neben sich gut zu. Dann, nach ein paar weiteren Schritten, spürte er einen Luftzug und nahm einen staubigen Geruch wahr. Einen Schritt weiter konnte er Licht sehen, und einen zarten Schleier, der sich in dem Luftzug bewegte. Sie hatten es geschafft.

„Da sind wir. Nur noch da durch, dann bekommst du alles, was du willst, mein Lieber. Komm, noch einen Schritt."

Das Keuchen wurde wieder lauter und er sah Sirius' schwarzen Kopf durch den Schleier stoßen. Erleichtert trat er durch das Tor und fiel auf die Knie. Der Hund brach neben ihm zusammen. Beide waren am Ende ihrer Kraft.

* * *

tbc 


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Vielen Dank an Cadiya und Reni fürs Reviewen. Cyber-Kuchen hat zum Glück sehr wenige Kalorien, aber vielleicht backt Remus im nächsten Kapitel Marauders einen schönen Schokoladenkuchen für Sirius, damit der mal ein bisschen was auf die Rippen kriegt ;-)**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Sie gehören immer noch nicht mir, leider. Aber ich liebe sie trotzdem. Auch wenn ich kein Geld mit ihnen verdiene.

* * *

**  
Kapitel 10**

Severus schloss die Augen. Obwohl es dämmrig war in dem Raum, der nur von ein paar Kerzen und den Fackeln links und rechts neben den Türen erleuchtet war, blendete ihn das Licht nach dieser totalen Finsternis.

Georgia griff sich den Hund, der noch nicht ganz wieder im Diesseits war, hinter den Vorderläufen und zog ihn gänzlich durch das Tor. Er ließ ein Mitleid erregendes Fiepen hören. Sie streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Kopf. Dann hob sie eines seiner weichen Schlappohren an und flüsterte ein paar Worte hinein. Er krümmte sich zusammen und vollzog unter Aufbietung seiner letzten Kräfte die Transformation.

Behutsam drehte Georgia ihn auf den Rücken, besah sich das Brandloch in seiner Brust, legte ihre Hände links und rechts daneben und murmelte eine Heilungsformel. Blaue und goldene Energieströme krochen über seine Haut und verschwanden in dem kleinen Krater. Der Brustkorb hob sich an, wie von unsichtbaren Fäden hochgezogen und ein lautes, rasselndes Einatmen war zu hören. Danach begann Sirius zu husten, kleine dunkelgraue Rauchwölkchen verließen seinen Mund. Beim nächsten Atemzug waren die Nebengeräusche fast verschwunden, noch einmal spuckte er etwas Rauch, dann war es vorbei. Er atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig.

Severus hatte die Szene durch halb geschlossene Lider beobachtet. Als er nun sah, dass Sirius lebte, rutschte er auf die beiden zu, auf allen vieren, denn er war zu erschöpft, um aufzustehen. Er legte seine Arme um Georgia und schmiegte seine Stirn an ihren Hals.

„Danke. Ich bin dir so unendlich dankbar. Ohne dich hätten wir es nie geschafft", flüsterte er.

Fast scheu legte sie ihren rechten Arm um seinen Rücken, mit der linken strich sie weiter durch Sirius' Haar. Severus hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Halsbeuge, ein überraschendes Geschenk, das sie lächelnd annahm. Dann löste er sich aus ihrer Umarmung, ließ sich neben Sirius zu Boden gleiten und zog ihn an sich. Seinen eigenen Kopf bettete er dabei in ihren Schoß und verharrte so eine kleine Weile.

Georgia betrachtete sie zärtlich. Es war ein Moment vollkommenen Friedens. Sie hatten zusammen etwas Einmaliges, etwas noch nie Dagewesenes erreicht. Es hatte Kraft, Mühe und Opferbereitschaft gefordert, doch es war geschafft. Die Anspannung wich allmählich einer tief empfundenen Erleichterung. Es war das Richtige gewesen. Diese beiden zu sehen, wie sie sich glücklich aneinander kuschelten, war eine Bestätigung dieses Gefühls. Sie gehörten zusammen.

Sie hatte Severus' Gesicht noch nie mit diesem Ausdruck tiefster Zufriedenheit gesehen. Er wirkte völlig gelöst, obwohl ihm die Anstrengung immer noch anzusehen war. Als sie ihre Hände auf den beiden schwarzen Häuptern ruhen ließ, fühlte sie die Vollkommenheit dieser Verbindung. Ihre Energien ergänzten sich perfekt.

Zu Beginn dieser Beziehung hatte sie eine Eifersucht verspürt, die sie jetzt als vollkommen unsinnig empfand. Doch in diesem Augenblick konnte sie begreifen, warum diese zwei sich so leidenschaftlich liebten. Wenn sie zusammen waren, dann verschmolzen ihre Auren miteinander, anders als bei anderen Menschen, wo es meistens zu Reibungen oder Interferenzen kam. Sie erweiterten sich und bildeten einen Schutzraum um sie herum, wie ein Zelt. Und Georgia war ihnen so nahe, dass sie innerhalb dieser Zone war, sie fühlte sich als Teil dieser Einheit, nicht ausgeschlossen. Sie spürte, wie die Kraft dieser vereinigten und sich gegenseitig harmonisierenden Energien durch sie hindurchfloss, ihre eigene mit aufnahm und einen Kreislauf bildete, der ihre Herzen, ihr Fühlen und Denken in Einklang brachte.

**Sie ****konnte nicht nur fühlen, sondern mit ihren eigenen Augen sehen, wie ihrer aller Auren Gestalt annahm in Form eines Schimmers von perlmuttfarbenen und goldenen Schlieren, die sich verwirbelten, einander umfingen, sich miteinander verbanden, ohne ihre Eigenständigkeit aufzugeben. Ohne nachzudenken wusste sie, dass der Rest ihrer Jahrtausende alten Schuld getilgt war. Sie war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes bereit gewesen, den Mann, an dem ihr Herz hing, gehen und seine Liebe suchen zu lassen, selbst ****auf ****die Gefahr hin, ihn zu verlieren. Und was hatte sie zurückbekommen? Das größte Geschenk von allen – zwei liebende Männer und allumfassende Vergebung. Ihr Herz fühlte sich von jedem Druck befreit an, als würde es anwachsen und jeden Moment ihren Brustkorb sprengen.**

Aus einer unendlichen Dankbarkeit heraus hatte sie das Bedürfnis, einen bestimmten Ton anzustimmen, den Grundton ihrer Seele. Es überraschte sie nicht, dass sowohl Severus als auch Sirius fast gleichzeitig mit ihr zu summen begannen, jeder seinen eigenen Ton, die aber mit ihrem als Akkord die vollkommene Harmonie bildeten. Die Schwingungen prickelten über ihre Haut und auf ihren Trommelfellen, es war wie ein akustisches Feuerwerk, bezaubernd, erleuchtend, inspirierend.

**Der ****Schimmer nahm die Vibration auf, alles**** um sie herum ****wurde ****zu einem intensiven Leuchten, wuchs an zu einer dicken Schicht von sanften, farbigen Strahlen, bis ****der ganze Raum um sie herum heller wurde.** Die Wände schienen Licht und Klang gleichermaßen aufzunehmen wie zu reflektieren, die Schäden, die durch den Kampf an den Stufen verursacht worden waren, heilten auf magische Weise.

Eine Vision entstand vor Georgias geistigem Auge, auf welchem Wege der Dunkle Lord zu vernichten war. Diese Macht, die er nicht kannte und geringschätzte, würde ihn hinwegfegen. Er hatte sie schon einmal unterschätzt, als er Harry angegriffen hatte. Nur durch einen schmutzigen Trick hatte er überlebt, aber das nächste Mal würde sie ihn endgültig eliminieren, egal in wie viele Teile er seine kranke Seele gespalten haben mochte. Welche Kraft würde es entwickeln, wenn man es schaffte, den Personenkreis zu erweitern, der diesen Energiestrom erzeugte? Wenn man die magische Zahl von sieben oder neun erreichte? Drei, sieben, neun. Die großen magischen Zahlen. Zu dritt hatte sie schon eine erschütternde Kraft entwickelt. Georgia war sich sicher, dass jede weitere Person, die man in diesen Kreis integrieren konnte, die Kraft potenzieren würde. Mit einem Kreis aus sieben Menschen würde man jeden Angreifer von diesem Planeten fegen, mit neun würde man ihn vermutlich in die übernächste Galaxie katapultieren.

**Ihr Dreiklang ****schwebte noch einige Sekunden im Raum, nachdem sie zu summen aufgehört hatten, verebbte ganz allmählich zwischen den uralten Stufen.** Als er endete, fühlten sich alle drei erfrischt und mit neuer Energie geladen. Sie lächelten sich gegenseitig an, denn keiner von ihnen hatte ein solches Erlebnis zuvor gehabt. Es verband sie und machte sie gleichzeitig frei. Sie hatten auch nicht das Bedürfnis, miteinander darüber zu sprechen, Worte hätten hier nur gestört. Ihre Seelen hatten miteinander gesprochen, es war bereits alles gesagt. Oder fast alles.

„Danke", sagte Sirius und gab Georgia einen Kuss auf die Wange, „dafür, dass du mich geheilt und uns den Rückweg offengehalten hast. Du bist jetzt ein Teil von uns, aber das weißt du schon, nicht wahr? Ich liebe dich."

Georgias Mundwinkel zuckten leicht. Sie wusste, dass Sirius in dieser Beziehung das Gemüt eines Kindes (oder Hundes) hatte. Er konnte seine Gefühle ohne Scham zum Ausdruck bringen, mit Worten oder Gesten. Seine Offenheit grenzte manchmal an Peinlichkeit, besonders wenn er Leute nicht mochte. Doch hier war es ungemein wohltuend.

Sie streichelte seine Wange und sagte: „Ich bin froh, dass ich euch beide kennenlernen durfte. Was wir hier gerade erlebt haben, war auch für mich unerwartet. Es hat mir ganz neue … Perspektiven eröffnet. Jetzt sollten wir aber von hier verschwinden."

„Wie lange war ich dort?", fragte Severus.

„Eine gute Stunde, würde ich sagen. Genau weiß ich es aber nicht. Wenn ich mich so konzentrieren muss, vergesse ich leicht die Zeit."

„Es kam mir viel länger vor", sagte er leise.

„Wir brauchen einen Plan", sagte Georgia und sah die beiden ernst an. „Severus, du hast noch einiges vor dir, der Ablauf will gut durchdacht werden."

„Ja", seufzte er und sah Sirius mit Bedauern an. „Ich werde heute Nacht nicht mehr viel Zeit für dich haben, auch wenn ich dir versprochen habe …"

Sirius' Lippen zuckten amüsiert.

„Das wirst du aber jetzt nicht hier vor Georgia wiederholen, oder?", fragte er und verkniff sich den Lachanfall. „Ich kann darauf warten, ich weiß, dass du keine leeren Versprechungen machst", sagte er dann mit einem warmen Funkeln in den Augen. „Was ist denn alles noch zu tun? Kann ich irgendwie helfen?"

Georgia und Severus sahen sich an und waren sich einig. „Sirius, offiziell bist du tot. Vielleicht sollten wir es einfach dabei belassen."

„Was?", fragte Sirius perplex.

„Nun ja, außer uns hier weiß niemand, dass du noch lebst. Es würde dir eine ganz neue Form von Freiheit verschaffen. Wer tot ist, nach dem wird nicht mehr gesucht. Alles was du brauchst, ist ein neuer Name und eine veränderte Optik, vielleicht auch ein neuer Zauberstab", sagte Severus langsam.

„Oh, ja …", murmelte Sirius. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er irgendwo auf der anderen Seite verloren, er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wann oder wie. Es war auch nicht mehr wichtig jetzt.

* * *

tbc 


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Sorry, kam gestern nicht zum hochladen. Aber heute geht's weiter. Mal wieder ein paar Mysterien aus der der Mysteriumsabteilung :D**  
**

** Disclaimer: **Sie gehören J.K.Rowling, nach wie vor. Ich krieg nix von der Kohle.

* * *

**Kapitel 11**

„Wir bringen dich in unser Nest, da bleibst du ein paar Tage von der Bildfläche verschwunden. Danach bist du praktisch ein neuer Mensch, niemand wird mehr nach dir suchen. Voldemort und seine Anhänger sind überzeugt davon, dass du tot bist. Dumbledore auch. Das Ministerium wird dich für tot erklären und dein Testament eröffnen. Du kannst gehen, wohin du willst, du bist in Sicherheit. Du kannst Grimmauldplatz für immer hinter dir lassen."

Sirius schluckte. Diese Aussichten waren verlockend, aber auch verwirrend. Bedeuteten sie doch, dass er alles hinter sich lassen musste.

„Was ist mit Harry?", fragte er schließlich. „Er … wird trauern, nehme ich an. Können wir ihm nicht …"

„Wir werden es ihm irgendwann sagen. Im Augenblick ist es wirklich besser, wenn es außer uns niemand weiß. Wirklich NIEMAND, hörst du? Ich habe alles riskiert, um dich zurückzuholen, und ich habe … einen hohen Preis dafür bezahlt. Ich denke, es ist auch für ihn eine Lehre, wenn er sieht, was seine kopflosen Handlungen mitunter bewirken. Er wird in Zukunft vielleicht mehr mit seinem Kopf und weniger mit seinem Herzen Entscheidungen treffen. Das kann nur Vorteile bringen."

Nun war es an Sirius und Georgia, sich Blicke zuzuwerfen.

„Das sagst jetzt ausgerechnet du? Mit welchem Teil deines Körpers hast du deine letzte Entscheidung getroffen? Mit dem Kopf oder mit dem Herzen?"

Severus wand sich unter ihren Blicken. „Was ich damit sagen wollte, ist …"

„Du denkst, er ist ein Hitzkopf und hat einen Denkzettel verdient!", ergänzte Sirius seinen Satz. „Nun, vielleicht hat er das. Es war töricht, was er getan hat. Aber er hatte dieselben Motive wie du, also urteile nicht so hart über ihn."

Severus seufzte. „Er macht es einem wirklich nicht leicht, auf ihn aufzupassen."

Sirius unterdrückte ein Kichern. „Was erwartest du - bei den Eltern?"

„Ja, und dem Paten!", ergänzte Severus mit einem halben Grinsen. „Und dazu noch Dumbledores Geheimniskrämerei… Wenn er dem Jungen vorher gesagt hätte, womit er rechnet und um was es geht, wäre das alles nicht passiert."

Sie seufzten alle drei. Dumbledore konnte manchmal auch anstrengend sein.

**Georgia wurde ganz nachdenklich und hob leise und langsam an: „Aus Harrys Sicht war es das einzig Richtige, für einen geliebten Menschen alles zu riskieren. So wie ihr beide es auch getan habt. Aber alles, und sei es auch noch so überstürzt oder unüberlegt, hat seinen Sinn."**

**Sie drehte ihren leicht gesenkten Kopf in Sirius' Richtung: "Auch deine Leichtfertigkeit."**

**Er schnappte nach Luft, um sich zu verteidigen, aber sie sprach einfach weiter: „Oder wie willst du erklären, dass ausgerechnet dich ein Fluch mitten in die Brust treffen konnte?"**

**Sie blickte Severus fest ins Gesicht: „Und du ... hast du nicht gehört, worüber die Leute in den Fluren da oben gesprochen haben? Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, war hier im Ministerium, der Minister persönlich soll ihn leibhaftig zu Gesicht bekommen haben. Damit kann seine Rückkehr nicht mehr geleugnet oder vertuscht werden. Morgen wird es in großen Lettern in der Zeitung stehen und die Zaubererschaft muss sich endlich damit auseinandersetzen.**

**Also, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, hat Harry mit seiner Aktion etwas geschafft, worum sich Dumbledore das ganze letzte Jahr vergeblich bemüht hat. Dies würde ich nicht unbedingt töricht nennen! Auch wenn es wohl nicht unbedingt in seiner Absicht lag. Und ... wenn das alles nicht geschehen wäre, säßen wir drei jetzt nicht hier und könnten neue Pläne schmieden! Auch du, mein lieber Severus, musst gelegentlich mal die Perspektive wechseln, bevor du dir ein Urteil erlaubst!**

**So wie ich Harry kenne, ist er genauso vertrauenswürdig wie Remus. Er kämpft nur dagegen an, für dumm verkauft zu werden, und das meiner Ansicht nach zu Recht." Dies war ganz und gar nicht als Vorwurf ausgedrückt, sondern eher ein liebevoll gemeinter Hinweis, den keiner so schnell außer Acht lassen sollte.**

**Ziemlich überraschend machten ihre Gedanken einen Sprung, sie wurde wieder lebhaft und strahlte neue Energie aus.**

„Deine Stunde wird kommen", sagte Georgia auf einmal zu Sirius. „Du bleibst in Deckung, fürs Erste. Es ist gut, dass du für tot gehalten wirst. Du wirst ein Trumpf im Ärmel sein, mit dem die andere Seite nicht rechnet. Severus hat Recht. Es ist besser, wenn niemand weiß, dass du noch lebst. Mir ist da vorhin eine Idee gekommen. Ich glaube, ich weiß jetzt, wie wir Voldemort ein für allemal loswerden können. Und du wirst eine entscheidende Rolle dabei spielen. Ich erkläre euch das alles später, denn jetzt drängt die Zeit."

Sie sah zu Severus.

„Du musst zurück in die Schule, deine Erinnerungen holen. Und du musst zu Voldemort, nicht wahr?" Mitleidig sah sie ihn an.

„Ja, das muss ich. Er verlangt einen genauen Bericht, ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich ihm sagen soll … ich glaube, als erstes muss ich zu Lupin. Der muss mir sagen, was passiert ist, sonst sehe ich ziemlich alt aus. Bellatrix dürfte einen genauen Bericht abgeliefert haben, und wenn meine Informationen mit ihren nicht übereinstimmen, bin ich erledigt."

Sirius sah erschüttert aus. Er hasste den Gedanken, dass Severus sich in diese Kreise begeben musste. Immer wieder musste er durch diese Mühle, die an seiner Seele fraß wie eine nimmersatte Raupe. Der einzige Gedanke, der ihn tröstete, war, dass er da sein würde, um Severus anschließend zu trösten und zu pflegen. Er würde ihm das Schaumbad machen, und die Mousse au Chocolat, und die Massage.

„Was ist mit Remus?", fragte er plötzlich. „Darf der es denn wenigstens wissen? Ich kann den Gedanken kaum ertragen, dass er wieder so leidet wie … in den anderen Jahren. Er braucht mich!"

Severus lächelte Sirius warm an. „Ich weiß. Er ist eingeweiht. Ich habe ihm gesagt, was ich vorhatte. Ich denke, er sollte es wissen."

**Georgia nickte. „Ja, das sollte er wirklich. Es ruht eine große Kraft in ihm, er ist absolut vertrauenswürdig. ****Er würde euch nie verraten, er würde uns nie verraten! Also Sirius, du gehst in euer Versteck und hältst dich bedeckt. Du, Severus, gehst nach Hogwarts, holst deine Erinnerungen und sagst den anderen Lehrern Bescheid. Es ist ja kaum noch ein Erwachsener im Schloss. Ich gehe zum Grimmauldplatz und werde mit Remus sprechen. Ich lasse dir alle Informationen zukommen."**

**Sie straffte sich und schien noch ein Stück zu wachsen. „Wie wäre es mit einer neuen Spur von Verunsicherung für die Dunkle Seite? Könntest du nicht ein paar Andeutungen ausstreuen, dass die Herrschaften noch eine weitere Front gegen sich zu erwarten haben?"**

**Georgia setzte ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf, während sie in zwei Paar erstaunte Augen blickte.**

„**Und ... und wo soll die herkommen?", fragte Severus irritiert.**

„**Aus den Tiefen der Zeit ...", raunte sie verschwörerisch**.

**Sirius begann zu strahlen, als er erkannte, worauf sie hinaus wollte.**

„**Hast du es dir anders überlegt?", gluckste er vor Freude, während Severus' Blick verständnislos zwischen beiden hin- und herpendelte.**

**Sie legte den Kopf schief, als wolle sie zögern: „Ich stehe immer noch auf meiner Seite - aber ab heute werde ich nicht mehr tatenlos zusehen. In ein paar Tagen, wenn wir mehr Zeit haben, besprechen wir alles ganz ausführlich. Bis dahin darf auf Ordensseite nichts durchsickern."**

„**Was hat sich heute geändert?", fragten beide Zauberer wie aus einem Mund.**

**Freudestrahlend rief sie aus: „Habt ihr es nicht gesehen? Meine Aura ist makellos. Ihr habt mir geholfen, die Schuld zu tilgen! Und ich werde gewiss keine neue auf mich laden, indem ich dieses Ungeheuer gewähren lasse!"**

Sirius fühlte sich auf einmal unendlich zuversichtlich. Alles würde gut werden. Sie hatten eine Verbündete gewonnen, deren Macht eine unschätzbare Bereicherung für ihre Sache sein würde. Sie hatte ihm einen Teil ihrer Seele gezeigt, als sie sich kennengelernt hatten. Willentlich oder nicht, das wusste er nicht so genau. Es war ein Moment gewesen, da er einfach seinem Instinkt, oder seinem Bauchgefühl, wie man es auch nennen wollte, vertraut hatte.

Als Hund hatte er die Gelegenheit gehabt, sie zu beschnuppern, seine feinen Sensoren hatten ihm mitgeteilt, dass er ihr vertrauen konnte, dass sie ihm nichts Böses wollte. Durch die Berührung ihrer Hände hatten sie auch schon miteinander kommuniziert, er hatte vielleicht mehr Informationen daraus entnehmen können, als sie geahnt oder gewollt hatte.

Doch auch sie hatte ihn erkannt als das, was er wirklich war. Sein Hundekörper hatte sie nicht täuschen können und er war sich dessen bewusst gewesen. Er hatte die gleiche weiße Magie in ihren Händen gespürt, die auch durch ihn wirkte, wenn er es zuließ. So hatte er auch keine Probleme damit gehabt, sie einfach einzulassen, als sie eines Tages unvermittelt vor seiner Tür gestanden hatte.

Jetzt strahlte er sie einfach nur glücklich an und reichte ihr beide Hände. „Das ist eine wirklich gute Nachricht", sagte er, „die beste, die ich seit Jahren gehört habe."

Severus blickte immer noch ein bisschen irritiert auf das geheime Einverständnis und die seltsame Vertrautheit, die diese beiden miteinander teilten. Sie besprachen etwas, über das sie anscheinend schon einmal verhandelt hatten, aber Severus konnte sich nicht an dieses Gespräch erinnern. Hatte er irgendetwas nicht mitbekommen? Oder war ihm diese Erinnerung auf der anderen Seite abhanden gekommen?

Er fragte sich, wie viele solcher Erlebnisse er wohl noch haben würde im Laufe der Zeit. Jedoch konnte er an Sirius' Reaktionen ablesen, dass das, was sie verhandelt hatten, sich zum Positiven verändert hatte. Für jemanden, der vor einer halben Stunde noch tot gewesen war, sah Sirius verdammt fröhlich aus. Und jetzt, wo sie es gesagt hatte, sah er auch bei Georgia die Veränderung. Es war etwas, das sie umgab … als wäre ein Schatten, der sie ständig begleitet hatte, von ihr gewichen und sie ins Sonnenlicht getreten, sie schien irgendwie … heller geworden zu sein?

Ihre Haut schimmerte zart, wie eine dieser fragilen Muscheln, die man an exotischen Stränden finden konnte. Ihr Lächeln wirkte auf ihn plötzlich überirdisch. Er schluckte, denn in diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass sie keine Sterbliche war. Sie gewährte ihm in diesem Augenblick bewusst einen Einblick, den sie ihm bisher verwehrt hatte, und die Macht, die sie ausstrahlte, konnte er körperlich spüren.

Was hatte Lupin da vorhin gesagt? Sie sei ein Teil der Mythologie? … _Aus den Tiefen der Zeit…_? Ein seltsames Gefühl ergriff ihn, über seine Haut krabbelte ein Schauer aus Ehrfurcht, der eine Gänsehaut verursachte, während sich in seinem Inneren eine warme Woge aus Optimismus und Stolz verbreitete. Sie hatten eine Göttin auf ihrer Seite, und … sie war hier, weil sie ihn, Severus Snape, gern hatte, weil sie ihn liebte. In diesem Moment fühlte er sich als etwas ganz Besonderes. All das Elend, das er bisher durchlitten hatte, war auf einmal bedeutungslos. Er begann ebenfalls zu strahlen und fast zu leuchten vor Glück. Tief ergriffen nickte er. „Ja, das ist wahrlich eine gute Nachricht."

* * *

tbc 


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **So, hier ist auch schon das nächste Stückle. Danke an Marlice fürs Reviewen, es dauert nicht mehr lange ;-) . Eine Runde Cyberkekse an alle, und los geht's.**  
**

** Disclaimer: **Nix mir, keine Kohle. Aber ein bisschen Feedback wäre nett.

EDIT/WARNING: Diese Geschichte erhebt keinen Anspruch auf hohe literarische Qualität. Sie ist stellenweise übertrieben dramatisch, schnulzig, fluffig, gelegentlich OOC und mit einem gewissen Mary Sue-Faktor behaftet. Es hat trotzdem Spaß gemacht, sie zu schreiben. Wer davon Augenkrebs bekommt, ist selber schuld, niemand zwingt euch, sie zu lesen. Da ich Kritiken jedoch ernst nehme, werde ich sämtliche Kapitel überarbeiten und versuchen, etwas von dem Schmalz abzulassen, damit es erträglicher wird.

* * *

**  
**

**Kapitel 12**

**Georgia wandte ihren Blick dem Tränkemeister zu und alles an ihm verkündete, dass er endlich begriffen hatte. Sie löste eine Hand aus Sirius' Griff und streichelte sanft über Severus' Wange. **

„**Lass es heraus, das kannst du nun wirklich nicht mitnehmen", hörte er ihre Stimme, zarter noch als ihre Berührungen, mit denen sie über sein Haar strich.**

**Ein paar kollektive Freudentränen bahnten sich ihren Weg. Es dauert nur wenige Augenblicke, bis sie sich wieder gefangen hatten.**

**Georgia legte die Brille auf ihren Schoß, um sich vorsichtig die Augen zu trocknen. Severus war schneller und hielt ihr Gesicht in beiden Händen. Zum ersten Mal nach all den Jahren konnte er, auch wenn die Lider geschlossen waren, ihr ganzes Gesicht sehen. Sie spürte auf der Haut, wie sein Blick jede Einzelheit genauestens erfasste. Ganz sanft strichen seine Daumen über die Lider und wischten zärtlich die Feuchtigkeit weg. **

**Sie wollte sich in diese Berührung fallen lassen und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass sich ihre Lippen berührten. Und da war er, ganz nah schon, sein Atem strich über ihre Haut ... aber er hielt inne ... von sich aus würde er es nicht wagen ... so kam sie ihm die letzten Millimeter entgegen, eine kurzes, zartes Aufeinandertreffen schickte einen heftigen Blitz durch ihre Körper.**

**Sirius hatte das Schauspiel wie gebannt beobachtet, er konnte sich weder bewegen noch denken, nur zusehen. ER sah das blaue Licht, das den winzigen Zwischenraum übersprang und eine Verbindung herstellte, er fühlte, wie es durch die gehaltene Hand in ihn überging.**

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, ähnlich dem, das er verspürt hatte, als er Severus damals im Krankenflügel die Hand gereicht hatte. Es prickelte unter der Haut die Adern zum Herzen hinauf und beschleunigte den Puls, er konnte förmlich die Erlösung spüren, die in diesem zarten Kuss lag. So lange hatten die beiden sich danach gesehnt, nun endlich war es vollbracht. So ähnlich mochte es sich anfühlen, wenn es in der Wüste zu regnen begann.

Es verursachte keinerlei Eifersucht, sondern ein mildes Lächeln in seinem Gesicht. Severus hatte nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, dass diese Frau ihn faszinierte und Sirius hatte immer gewusst, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein würde. Er fühlte sich als Teil dieses Einklangs, genau wie vorhin, und freute sich daran, dass die Natur ihm die Gabe geschenkt hatte, mit der weißen Magie umzugehen.

Ohne falsche Scham betrachtete er dieses kleine Wunder, sah, wie das blaue Licht sich in tausend hauchzarte Fäden zerteilte und in der Haut der beiden versickerte.

**Für Georgia veränderte sich der Lauf der Zeit, diese zarte Berührung schien über Stunden anzuhalten und ihr Herzschlag löste ein Beben der Stärke 3 aus. So vorsichtig, wie es begann, endete es auch. **Sie lösten sich voneinander und es war deutlich hörbar, dass sie zuvor die Luft angehalten hatten. Georgia hielt die Lider gesenkt und vermied es noch immer, sie anzusehen. Sie setzte ihre Brille wieder auf, bevor sie den Kopf hob und die beiden anlächelte.

**Wie gerne hätte sie ihm jetzt in diese dunklen, verlockenden Augen gesehen! Aber weniger denn je war sie bereit, Severus' oder Sirius' Leben zu riskieren. Noch bevor sie ihren Halt wieder gefunden hatte, tasteten ihre Finger nach der Brille, mit der sie ihre Umwelt vor der tödlichen Wirkung ihres Blickes schützte. Wenn das nur auch eines Tages ein Ende finden könnte! Aber der, der diesen Fluch hätte zurücknehmen können, existierte nicht mehr. Also hatte sie nur die Wahl, andere vor der Wirkung zu schützen und sehen zu können oder gänzlich auf ihr Augenlicht zu verzichten. Etwas verlegen über die Notwendigkeit dieser Vorsichtsmaßnahme verlieh sie ihrem Glücksgefühl Ausdruck.**

**Severus dagegen fühlte sich wie aus einer Trance erwacht. War das wirklich gewesen? Er hatte sie einfach berührt? Mit den Händen gehalten und sie so mir nichts, dir nichts geküsst? Er konnte selbst nicht glauben, dass er dieses Ausmaß an Verwegenheit aufgebracht hatte, wo er doch sonst jedem weiblichen Wesen gegenüber äußerst zurückhaltend war. Er sah zu seinem Liebsten hinüber, ob dieser ihm bestätigen würde: Ja, du Casanova, hast eben die letzte Überlebende vom Olymp geküsst. Nun, Sirius brauchte keine Worte dafür...**

**Für dessen zurückhaltende Anteilnahme hätte Severus ihn am liebsten geküsst, aber ganz anders als eben.**

Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen, dann fragte Sirius: „Hat einer von euch zufällig einen Tarnumhang dabei?"

**Sirius' Frage war ungemein praktischer Natur und holte sie alle auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.**

„**Nein, wir haben selber keine Umhänge dabei. Brauchen wir auch nicht. Im ganzen Haus herrscht so viel Aufregung und Durcheinander, ein kleiner Verwirrungszauber dürfte reichen, um uns alle für andere unsichtbar zu machen. Trotzdem würde ich dir gerne ein anderes Aussehen verleihen, sicher ist sicher. Wie wäre es denn mal mit einer anderen Hautfarbe?" fragte Georgia, fuhr mit der Hand vor ihm von oben nach unten und er sah einem Indianer sehr ähnlich. Severus riss die Augen auf.**

„**Oder mit einem anderen Alter?" Ein Wisch und sein Haar war weiß und etwas spärlicher, die Haut faltig, die Finger und der Rücken etwas krumm.**

„**So siehst du eher aus wie ein Fachmann für antike Bauwerke", lachte sie.**

„**Kann er so durchgehen?", richtete sie die Frage an Severus. **

**Dieser starrte leicht entsetzt auf seinen veränderten Gefährten und nickte bedächtig.**

„**Dann würde ich vorschlagen, wir blasen mal zum Aufbruch." **

**Sie rappelte sich vorsichtig hoch, das lange Sitzen auf dem Steinfußboden war nicht die allerbequemste Haltung gewesen.**

„**Und wie ...?" Sirius ließ die Frage offen stehen.**

„**Severus sollte einen Kamin nach Hogwarts nehmen und wir beide gehen durch die Tür hinaus, wie es sich gehört, dachte ich."**

**Sie halfen dem alten Sirius auf die etwas wackeligen Beine.**

„**Sag mal, muss das sein?", fragte er mir verstellter Stimme.**

„**Ist doch besser, wenn es der Tarnung dient. Aber keine Angst, in einer Stunde bist du wieder ganz der Junge." Tröstend tätschelte sie ihm die Hand.**

**Georgia wandte sich an Severus: „Bist du bereit?" Ohne abzuwarten, legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Scheitel und malte mit dem Daumen ein unsichtbares Zeichen auf seine Stirn und küsste anschließend die Stelle. **

„**Er wird dir nichts mehr anhaben können", flüsterte sie ihm zu und er war sich sicher, dass von nun an unter ihrem Schutz stand.**

**Auch Sirius berührte sie auf die gleiche Weise, ihm jedoch raunte sie ins Ohr: „Willkommen zurück unter den Lebenden!"**

Zusammen schritten sie auf die Tür zu, durch die sie hereingekommen waren, und Georgia hob den Verschlusszauber mit einem leichten Wedeln der flachen Hand auf. Sie ließ Severus vorangehen, der zu der Hexe vor der Tür hinaustrat und ihr von oben herab mitteilte: „Dieser Raum wurde fachgerecht restauriert, sollte aber besser in den nächsten beiden Stunden nicht betreten werden. Insgesamt kann ich nur dringend davon abraten, ihn überhaupt zu betreten. Auf keinen Fall sollte sich irgendjemand diesem Torbogen nähern. Wir lassen die andern beiden Türen versiegelt, sagen Sie Ihren Kollegen am besten sofort Bescheid, dass die Reparaturarbeiten erledigt sind und sie ihre Posten jetzt aufgeben können."

Die Hexe nickte ein wenig enttäuscht, sie hätte ihre Neugier zu gerne befriedigt, aber sie machte sich auf den Weg. Kaum hatte sie Severus den Rücken zugekehrt, als er einen unauffälligen _Confuzio_ murmelte, der alle anwesenden Zauberer kurzfristig vergessen ließ, warum sie überhaupt hier waren und was das alles zu bedeuten hatte.

Georgia und der alte Mann an ihrem Arm gingen langsam und bedächtig hinter dem „Experten" her, grüßten höflich zu allen Seiten und verhielten sich unauffällig. Wenn sie gefragt wurden, woher sie kamen, wohin sie wollten oder was passiert war, zuckten sie – genau wie alle anderen – mit den Schultern und machten verwirrte Gesichter. Severus ging gemessenen Schrittes und sehr gerade auf den Ausgang zu, an den Wachleuten vorbei, die genauso verwirrt waren, wie alle anderen. Georgia und Sirius folgten in einigem Abstand.

„Was ist denn da drinnen passiert?", wollte einer der Wachmänner von Severus wissen.

„Ich glaube, in dem Raum zur Gedankenforschung gab es einen Unfall. Vielleicht sollten Sie beide besser dort aufpassen, einige der Gehirne sind ausgesprochen rege. Ich muss umgehend den Minister informieren."

Sie ließen ihn durch und begaben sich zu genanntem Raum, so dass der Weg für Georgia und Sirius frei war. Severus ging weiter in einigem Abstand vor ihnen her, wenn jemand sich in ihre Richtung bewegte, schickte er weitere nonverbale Verwirrzauber los. Es war ein Kinderspiel und kurze Zeit später waren sie in der Ankunftshalle, verabschiedeten sich mit einem kurzen Blick und einem Nicken voneinander und Severus stieg in den nächsten freien Kamin, um in den grünlichen Flammen zu verschwinden, die ihn in sein Büro in Hogwarts beförderten.

Georgia und Sirius benutzten den Besucher-Fahrstuhl, der sie ohne weiteres auf Londons Straßen beförderte. Nachdem sie sich ein paar Schritte von der kaputten Telefonzelle entfernt und sich versichert hatten, dass niemand in der Nähe war, sahen sie sich noch einmal schweigend an. Sie legten ihre Handflächen aneinander, spürten die Energien fließen, wünschten sich mit einem stillen Kopfnicken Lebewohl und trennten sich voneinander. Sie wussten, sie würden sich bald wiedersehen. Sirius drehte sich um die eigene Achse und apparierte in das kleine, verlassene Haus, das ganz in der Nähe ihres Verstecks stand. Von dort ging er zu Fuß zu ihrem „Nest", das nun so gut vor Eindringlingen geschützt war wie Grimmauldplatz. Nur Severus und er kannten den Zugangscode, und ohne ihre Begleitung kam niemand dort hinein.

* * *

tbc 


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Heute gibt es nur ein kleines Kapitel, dafür ein paar interessante Hintergründe über Georgia. Danke an Marlice fürs Reviewen °knuddel°. Eine Tasse Cappuccino zu den Keksen, und weiter geht's.**  
**

** Disclaimer: **Sirius, Remus, Severus & Co. sind immer noch Eigentum von J.K.Rowling und das wird wohl auch so bleiben, ich verdiene keinen Knut hiermit.

* * *

**  
**

**Kapitel 13**

**Georgia war begeistert von der Haltung und der Überzeugungskraft, mit der Severus ihnen den Weg durch die Menschenmenge bahnte. Ob er es wohl verstand, wenn sie ihm sagte, er habe einen Oscar für seine schauspielerische Leistung verdient? Auch Sirius überzeugte in seiner Rolle des nicht mehr taufrischen, aber doch noch agilen Gelehrten.**

**Zum Abschied schickte sie Severus noch ein 'Ich bin stolz auf dich' in seine Gedanken.**

**Als die beiden auf den Besucher-Eingang zusteuerten, kamen sie an dem zerstörten Brunnen vorbei, wo einige Zauberer immer noch damit beschäftigt waren, die Bruchstücke und Splitter zusammenzutragen und sicherzustellen.**

**Es war lange her, dass magische und auch nichtmagische Wesen einträchtig miteinander gelebt hatten, und wenn Georgia ganz ehrlich zu sich selber war, musste sie eingestehen, nicht ganz unschuldig an den Zwistigkeiten gewesen zu sein. **

**Sie war fast noch ein Kind gewesen, als sie sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, auf sehr subtile Art Streitigkeiten aufs Neue zu entfachen, die ihr Vater gerade erst geschlichtet hatte. Damals war es ihr eine unterhaltsame Abwechslung, dabei zuzusehen, wenn sich andere gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlugen oder sich anderweitig drangsalierten. Den friedvollen Umgang auf dem Olymp empfand sie als nervtötend langweilig. Schließlich war ihre Manipulationstechnik so weit gediehen, dass sie dem Versuch nicht widerstehen konnte, selbst die Götter und Halbgötter gegeneinander aufzubringen.**

**Eigentlich mochte sie die Zentauren und bewunderte sie für ihre Größe, Stärke, ihr Temperament, ihre Wildheit, aber sie waren auch leicht reizbar und gingen keinem Streit aus dem Weg. Nun, das Ende vom Lied war, dass kaum einer die langen Kriege überlebt hatte. Auch Vater Zeus war nicht gerade für seinen Langmut bekannt, hatte sie auf so schreckliche Weise verflucht wie keinen vorher oder nachher.**

**Ja, und jetzt lag sogar die Erinnerung in Scherben. Als der Aufzug sich anhob, um Sirius und sie in die Freiheit zu tragen, machte sie in letzter Sekunde eine Handbewegung, die Bruchstücke begannen zu zittern, bewegten sich aufeinander zu und verschmolzen wieder miteinander. Georgia verstand diese Gruppe von Statuen auch als ein Versprechen.**

**Sirius' Blick verriet, dass er an ihren Erinnerungen teilhatte, sie hatte sich ihm bereits so weit offenbart, dass er ruhig die ganze Wahrheit erfahren konnte. Auf einen Tag mehr oder weniger kam es jetzt auch nicht mehr an.**

**Kaum hatte er sich in Luft aufgelöst, fand Georgia sich auf den Stufen zur Haustür am Grimmauldplatz wieder und klopfte einfach irgendeinen Rhythmus auf das alte Holz. Die Morgendämmerung zeichnete sich bereits gegen den Horizont ab.**

**Der Kampf, die emotionale Erschütterung, aber auch der Alkohol hatten Remus heftig zugesetzt. Zudem hatte sich seit Severus' Abflug niemand blicken lassen, der ihn aus seinem Erschöpfungszustand hätte reißen können. Schließlich hatte er sich am Küchentisch sitzend in den Schlaf geweint.**

**Er schreckte hoch als er ein Klopfen vernahm. Aus lauter Panik über seine Pflichtvergessenheit hörte er nicht genau, dass es sich nicht um das vereinbarte Zeichen handelte, er bemühte sich nur, so schnell wie möglich die Schließmechanismen zu öffnen. Ihm fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, als er seine Ex-Kollegin erkannte.**

„**Wie ... ?"**

**Sie drängte sich vorsichtig an ihm vorbei und schob von innen die Tür zu.**

„**Erkläre ich dir später!", begrüßte sie ihn flüsternd und gab ihm zwei Küsschen auf die Wangen. Darauf nahm sie ihn bei der Hand und zerrte ihn hinter sich her in die Küche, schloss auch diese Tür hinter sich und legte einen Schallschutz über den Raum.**

**Mit dem Rücken an die Tür gelehnt, atmete sie tief aus: „Es ist alles gut gegangen, es hat geklappt!"**

Remus wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. „Du …du willst damit sagen, … dass Severus …" Er stockte, denn er hatte einfach nicht den Mut, seinen Herzenswunsch laut auszusprechen, aus Angst, sie könne etwas anderes gemeint haben. Er hob eine zitternde Hand, fuhr sich damit unbewusst durch sein zerwühltes Haar und rieb sich die Stirn. Es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn, er gab die Verzögerungstaktik auf, er musste es wissen. „…Severus ist da … reingegangen und auch wieder rausgekommen?" Das war schon weit mehr, als er hatte hoffen dürfen. Mühsam hob er den Blick, er fürchtete sich noch immer vor der Antwort, die er in ihrem Gesicht würde lesen können, falls er sich irrte.

**Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, weil sie es eigentlich laut hinausschreien wollte, und nickte freudestrahlend. 'Meine Güte, der Arme, was muss er durchgemacht haben diese Nacht?'**

**Sie stieß sich von der Tür ab und ergriff ihn bei den Armen, auch gute Nachrichten können manchmal über die Kräfte gehen.**

„**Beiden geht es gut! So gut wie schon lange nicht mehr." Sie schob der verwirrten und verblüfften Remus zu einem Stuhl und drückte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt nieder.**

„**Pass auf, ich will dir gerne später alles erklären, aber erst einmal brauche ich Informationen für Severus, was im Ministerium alles abgegangen ist. Er muss umgehend noch einmal zu Voldemort diese Nacht und bei seiner Berichterstattung darf er sich auf keinen Fall verplappern..."**

Remus atmete so tief ein und so lange aus, dass sie sehr genau hören konnte, wie die Anspannung der letzten Stunden aus ihm wich. Er hatte die Augen fest geschlossen und sie konnte es unter den Wimpern glitzern sehen, trotz der schummrigen Beleuchtung in der Blackschen Küche. Doch diesmal waren es Tränen der Erleichterung.

„Es geht ihnen gut", flüsterte er kaum hörbar. Mit einer unwilligen Handbewegung trocknete er seine Augen und schluckte ein paar Mal hart. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit dafür, das hatte sie doch gerade gesagt.

„Gut, dann will ich dir alles sagen, was ich noch weiß", murmelte er, seine Stimme klang ein bisschen rau. Er konzentrierte sich mit geschlossenen Augen und begann, so knapp und präzise wie möglich alles zu berichten. Sie stellte ein paar Zwischenfragen, so dass in ihrem Kopf ein klares Bild vom Ablauf vor, während und nach dem Kampf im Ministerium entstand. Wie ein Film spielte sich alles vor ihren Augen ab.

* * *

tbc 


End file.
